E Se Eu Também Quiser?
by Waldorf SaN
Summary: "E se a vida não fosse tão fácil assim? As lembranças podem ser vagas, mas os sentimentos... Estes nunca esquecemos de verdade." (Wincest, AU)
1. E Se Eu Resolver Partir?

**Disclaimer:** Sam e Dean não me pertencem, e isso é muito triste. Qualquer semelhança que encontrarem em minha fic com a de outros autores, ou até mesmo na vida pessoal de quem interpreta todos os personagens dos quais escrevo a respeito, é puramente coincidência. Ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

**Classificação:** +18

**Gêneros:** Ação, Amizade, Angst, **Darkfic**, Drama, Ecchi, Horror, Mistério, Romance, Suspense, Terror, Tragédia, Yaoi, UA (Universo Alternativo)

**Avisos:** Conteúdo Slash, Lemon, Canibalismo, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Mutilação, Nudez, Tortura, Violência.

E aí, pessoal? Essa é a primeira fanfiction que escrevo, então provavelmente está uma b****. Espero que agrade a todos que lerem, e que comentem. De forma alguma **exigirei** comentários, acho isso antiético. Mas seria legal se todos apenas dessem um "oi" para eu não me sentir no vácuo.

A coisa "hot" pode demorar um pouco, então se você é do tipo que já quer ver membros entrando em orifícios apertados já no primeiro capítulo, sinto informar-lhe que esta é a história _errada_.

Gosto muito de "dar vida" a personagens secundários (na maioria das vezes eles são garotas), então não me culpem se o casal principal de vez enquanto ficar um pouco "longe". Tudo faz parte do Show.

Acho que é só. Divirtam-se! :D

* * *

Capítulo 1: **E Se Eu Resolver Partir?**

* * *

_Todas as minhas tentativas foram em vão, _pensava Dean, desistente ao ver seu irmão decidido a ir embora. As malas estufadas em suas mãos, o visual um tanto despojado... Com certeza aquela havia sido uma decisão repentina, e não planejada com antecedência.

– Dean, não importa o que você diga ou tente fazer. Eu vou embora daqui, e deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo. Eu só não fiz porque eu... Eu... – Travou. Não, aquela não era uma boa hora para isso. Depois do que havia descoberto, não conseguia encontrar sua linha de raciocínio, então poderia falar alguma bobagem da qual se arrependeria profundamente depois que a tensão passasse.

A infância do caçula nunca havia sido ao todo agradável. Na verdade, passava longe de ser suportável. Seu pai sempre o infernizara após a perda da mãe, como se o garoto fosse o real culpado por aquela tragédia. Sam nunca entendeu o porquê de seu pai o odiar tanto, apenas tinha algumas suposições. Não tinha culpa se o velho bebera demais antes de dirigir e acabara perdendo o controle do carro, ao realizar uma curva fechada. Mas isso parecia não importar para John, que sempre tratava o filho como um estranho. Winchester sempre procurava confusão com o garoto por motivos banais, e, no fim das contas, sobrava apenas para o irmão mais velho apartar as brigas frequentes entre Sam e o pai.

Dean. Sempre tão empenhado em segurar as pontas. Sempre tão disposto a lutar pela união da família. E aquilo fazia o moreno se sentir muito pior, tornava tudo mais difícil. Não queria ser quem quebrou as regras ao sair de casa. Mas a situação o obrigava, o exigia. Precisava de um tempo sozinho, longe de tudo e todos. Dean fazia tudo parecer tão mais fácil; descomplicado, até. Como se os grandes problemas não importassem tanto. Só que, daquela vez, Sam sentiu que nem mesmo o irmão poderia acalmá-lo por completo.

**_*~_Antes~***

– Nem me chamar de pai você me chama, seu moleque petulante! – John gritava, os olhos vermelhos de raiva quase saltavam das órbitas.

– Porque, pelo menos comigo, você nunca agiu como tal! – Sam revidava, e a cada acusação que John jogava contra seu filho, o rapaz sempre lhe revidava com uma resposta à altura.

– Eu me pergunto o que foi que eu fiz para merecer tamanha decepção, Sam! – Sentava-se em uma cadeira, exausto, deitando pesadamente a cabeça em suas mãos.

– Decepção?! – Olhou-o incrédulo – Se você sequer pensasse como um pai, não estaria falando em decepção, e sim me parabenizando por pensar em um futuro... Um futuro... – Deixando a frase inacabada, suspirou profundamente, resignado.

– Diga, moleque! Que tipo de futuro você está pesando, hã? – Perguntou sarcástico, com falsa curiosidade, em um tom um tanto intimidador.

– Um futuro longe dessa merda toda! – Desabafou – Acha que eu quero viver consertando carros? Não, eu quero ser alguém. Quero viver do meu jeito, e não ser sua sombra pelo resto da minha vida!

O jovem Winchester calou-se no momento em que sentiu o forte impacto contra o seu rosto, o gosto metálico preenchendo o seu paladar. John havia o socado com força, acertando-lhe em cheio no maxilar, e Sam, permanecendo de cabeça baixa, apenas massageou levemente o local do golpe, não transparecendo dor alguma. Winchester era orgulhoso, e jamais se deixaria humilhar.

– Então é isso! Se você quiser ir, vá! Não precisa pensar duas vezes! – John o fitava duramente, sua face não demonstrando um pingo de sentimentalismo. Era apenas o velho e conhecido sargento, corrigindo um de seus soldados rebeldes. – Talvez você devesse sair daqui sabendo da verdade, pois, quem sabe assim, você não pense em voltar...

Então o alfa da família finalmente contou o que tanto escondia do filho, deixando garoto atônito, sem reação, mas, em seus olhos, a raiva crescia gradativamente conforme seu pai falava cada palavra com desprezo. Ao ouvir tudo, Sam nada disse. Apenas deu as costas para o velho, e, sem questionar ou sequer olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos, dirigiu-se à escada e a subiu em passos firmes, sem muita pressa, porém, decidido do que faria a seguir.

_E agora Sam? E agora?_ – seu subconsciente o testava, no intuito de avaliá-lo. O quão longe ele iria com aquela loucura, afinal? Iria mesmo fugir? Cederia às investidas do pai, e sairia pela porta para não mais voltar? A ideia era tentadora, e Winchester sabia bem disso. Há algum tempo havia cogitando a hipótese, mas não tinha certeza de que seguiria em frente com ela. O momento era oportuno, e isso não poderia negar.

Sua mente estava uma bagunça. John havia conseguido mexer com a cabeça de Sam, mas já poderia contar vitória? Atordoado e também pouco estável, Sam retirou de sua calça o seu celular, procurando freneticamente pelo número que tanto ligava quando estava com problemas; dos mais simples, até os mais doentios.

**xXx**

Depois de exatos quinze minutos, Dean chegou. O loiro havia ido ao mercado mais cedo, comprar os preparativos para o Dia de Ação de Graças, daqui a dois dias, que passariam na casa do amigo de seu pai, Bobby Singer. Dean estacionou o Impala na garagem e saiu do carro, carregando algumas sacolas de compras. Abriu a porta da frente com cuidado, se deparando com seu velho pai, sentado no sofá da sala, com a cara amarga e um copo cheio de bebida na mão. O primogênito soube que alguma coisa havia acontecido ao ouvir as portas do guarda roupa, no quarto acima deles, serem fechadas brutamente.

– Andaram brigando de novo, hein? – Dean balançou a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação e, mesmo sem a resposta do pai, sabia que tinha acontecido mais um desentendimento entre ele e o mais novo. Colocou então as sacolas no balcão da cozinha, e, dispondo de pouca animação, foi ao encontro de Sam para dar um jeito na situação.

O mais novo se encontrava sentado na cama, os olhos percorrendo a imagem em suas mãos. Uma fotografia onde ele e Dean sorriam felizes, tranquilos. Não seria assim para sempre, seria? O moreno lembrou-se de quando a foto foi tirada, e de como aquele dia havia sido especial. Algo em seu interior lhe dizia que não haveria muitos dias como aquele, futuramente.

**_*~_Há um ano_~*_**

Os irmãos Winchester passaram o dia inteiro sozinhos, sem fazer nada além de comer bolo e assistir TV. Normalmente, era isso o que faziam no dia de seus aniversários. Dean comprava algo incrivelmente doce e algumas cervejas, enquanto Sam saía para a locadora e alugava alguns filmes legais para assistirem durante a noite. Quanto a John, este nunca participava dessas "comemorações". O pai dos rapazes sempre se encontrava ocupado demais, quando não na oficina, "caçando" com seus parceiros. Naquele dia, Sam completara 17 anos, e o velho nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de lembrar que dia era. Saiu cedo, voltando somente no outro dia.

Após os garotos se divertirem ao assistir uma comédia, Sam colocou um filme de terror, onde ambos se assustaram em algumas cenas pesadas. Dean pulava do sofá, e xingava Sam a cada vez que era surpreendido por uma cena assustadoramente medonha, e o moreno apenas ria das feições agonizantes e engraçadas que o loiro fazia, quando alguém perdia algumas partes do corpo.

Ao constatar que já passava das 1h da manhã, Sam e Dean seguiram sonolentos para o quarto que dividiam. O moreno jogou-se sobre sua cama, próxima a janela, e Dean o imitou, caindo sobre a sua própria, do outro lado do cômodo. O mais novo suspirou alto, chamando a atenção de Dean que tornou a encará-lo, percebendo o leve repuxar de lábios no rosto do caçula.

– Obrigado, Dean.

– Obrigado pelo quê? – o loiro, sem entender, franziu o cenho.

– Obrigado por ser especial. – virou-se para o mais velho, encontrando os confiáveis orbes esverdeados que ainda o fitavam com certa confusão. – Apenas aceite, seu idiota. – Sam não aguentou o riso, sendo também acompanhado pelo irmão. Subitamente, ambos cessaram, e os rapazes se encararam com cumplicidade. Então Dean sorriu. Um riso torto, sacana. Seu riso casual, mas que possuía vários significados.

– Boa noite, Sam. – o rapaz inclinou-se, e apagou a luz do abajur, em seguida, aconchegou-se no colchão macio, esperando até que adormecesse. E isso aconteceu muito rápido, como se tivesse apenas piscado, e, ao abrir os olhos novamente, deu por si que estava congelando, mesmo embrulhado com o fino lençol de algodão até a cabeça.

– Ei, Sam, ainda ta acordado? – sussurrou com sua voz trêmula. Ninguém respondeu. Então, o mais velho, sem se importar muito com o que faria, andou em direção à cama do caçula. Parou por um instante, e de maneira lenta, deitou-se ao lado do irmão, com cuidado para não o acordar.

– Será que aqui tem espaço pra mim? – Falou baixinho, mesmo sabendo que o moreno não o escutava. O Winchester mais novo estava deitado de frente ao irmão, e Dean podia sentir o hálito mentolado e inebriante de Sam contra sua face.

O loiro ficou naquela posição por alguns minutos, imóvel, incerto se deveria continuar ali, ou não. Porém, sanando suas dúvidas, Sam o abraçara, pousando um de seus braços sobre a cintura do mais velho. Um gesto certamente automático, já que Dean conseguia ouvir claramente o ressonar ritmado que o outro fazia.

Sentiu-se bem com aquilo; sentiu-se completo, importante. Gostava muito de Sam, e protegê-lo era mais que uma simples obrigação imposta pelo pai. Era um dever do qual zelava e não abriria mão por nada no mundo. Então fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pela sensação de segurança.

_Tão quente, tão macio, tão... _Arregalou os olhos, incrédulo. _Eu... Eu... Eu estou ficando excitado?!_

Ao seu lado, Sam empenhava-se em segurar o riso de satisfação após sentir o membro ereto do irmão roçando em sua perna.

**Continua...**


	2. E Se Eu Deixá-lo Sozinho?

*Capítulo Reescrito*

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** E Se Eu Deixá-lo Sozinho?

* * *

Dean entrou no quarto com uma expressão nada boa, denotando cansaço. Na verdade, era isso mesmo; estava cansado de sempre ser o elo entre John e o irmão. Sempre ser o único que se importava.

– Mas que porra é essa, Sam?! – Olhava para as pilhas de roupas que o mais novo havia jogado no chão descuidadamente. Algumas até já arrumadas em uma das malas de sua falecida mãe.

– Eu vou embora, Dean. – Sam colocou a fotografia de volta no mesmo lugar e levantou-se.

– Mas não vai mesmo!

Sam riu. Era hilário ver o outro tentando lhe dar ordens. Ele não era mais nenhuma criança que precisava do consentimento dos outros para fazer algo. Era dono de si mesmo e, com tal, faria exatamente o que bem entendesse. Porém, durante uma fração de segundos, Sam pensou na possibilidade de Dean já estar ciente do que havia descoberto de seu pai, momentos atrás. E essa dúvida o fez perguntar, mesmo que vagamente:

– Você também sabia? — perguntou de súbito.

– Que a carne subiu de preço? – O loiro deu uma risadinha irônica, tentando utilizar-se das piadas fora de hora para quebrar o clima tenso. Mas seu irmão ainda o fitava seriamente.

– Ele também escondeu isso de você. – Concluiu o mais novo. Sam sentou-se novamente na cama, ainda inquieto.

Dean o fitou com cautela, observando a feição do moreno permanecer dura, inabalável.

– Dean... Eu... Eu não sou seu irmão. – E depois de ter dito isso, o mais novo não tinha mais coragem de olhar nos lindos olhos esmeraldinos à sua frente.

– Como assim não é meu irmão, Sammy? – Finalmente conseguira perguntar depois de um longo silêncio. – De onde você tirou isso?

Sam se levantou pela segunda vez e começou a andar pelo pequeno espaço que estava livre em seu quarto, contornando as peças de roupa esparramadas pelo cômodo.

– John me disse isso hoje, pouco antes de você chegar. – Dean revirou os olhos ao ouvir o que o irmão dizia.

– Sam, você não pode dar ouvidos para o que o pai fala. Eu posso até jurar que já o ouvi falar sozinho durante a noite! – Lógica e calmamente, o mais velho tentava fazer a situação se tornar menos tensa possível.

– Não dessa vez, Dean. Ele nunca disse nada parecido em alguma de nossas discussões. Por que ele diria isso pra mim agora? Não tem outra explicação.

_"Você não tem meu sangue, garoto! Mary nunca foi sua mãe, e Dean não é seu irmão!"_ Recordou momentaneamente das palavras que John cuspira em sua cara.

O velho jogava tudo para fora como um turbilhão de palavras que faziam a mente do jovem trabalhar rápido, procurando sentido no que o pai lhe dizia.

"_Você foi deixado na porta da nossa casa quando tinha seis meses. Se fosse por mim, teria sido deixado em um orfanato! Mas Mary sentiu pena. Então se apegou a você no momento em que o pegou nos braços._ _Só que eu não fui idiota, pelo contrário... Eu __**nunca**__ consegui te enxergar como meu filho! Se quiser ir embora, sinta-se livre! Você não vai me fazer falta alguma."_

Se um dia Sam duvidou do amor paternal de seu pai, agora tinha certeza de que era tudo uma ilusão. Nunca existiu uma família. Todos estes anos, o canalha do seu pai estava apenas fingindo ser alguém que não era.

Mas e quanto ao seu irmão? Estava fingindo também? Não poderia, poderia? E mesmo se estivesse, Dean não seria esperto o suficiente para aguentar uma farsa dessas por tanto tempo. Nunca duvidou dos sentimentos do irmão. Ele o amava, incondicionalmente. Então, acreditava que Dean, ao contrário de seu pai, aceitaria o fato de não serem tecnicamente parentes.

– Sam? Você ainda ta aí? – O moreno não percebera, mas o loiro havia levantado e se encontrava à sua frente, olhando fixamente nos olhos do caçula.

– Vamos tirar essa história a limpo, ok? – A confiança de Dean era contagiante, mesmo que forçada. Contudo, Sam sentia que John não havia mentido. Era uma situação indescritível; as voltas em sua cabeça, a decepção e principalmente a sensação de ser rejeitado o fazia se sentir totalmente só, indesejado. Sam só precisava de uma confirmação vinda da parte de John para poder sair o mais depressa possível e esvaziar a cabeça.

O velho Winchester ainda estava recostado no pequeno sofá escuro, pensativo. Quando ouviu o barulho de passos se aproximando, foi rápido em limpar as lágrimas que caíam por sua face, ciente de que os filhos não poderiam ver aquilo.

– Pai? Que história é essa que você contou ao Sammy? – Ficando à frente de seu pai, Dean perguntou impaciente e um pouco nervoso. John não teve escolha a não ser encará-lo, sem expressão alguma. Desviou o olhar do mais velho por um instante, pousando seus olhos cansados no caçula, encostado na parede da cozinha. Fitou-o com certa curiosidade e cautela.

– É tudo verdade. – O Winchester disse por fim, confirmando as expectativas do mais novo e deixando Dean vagando em seus próprios pensamentos.

– Como isso é possível? – Disse com visível incredulidade.

John não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando para o líquido escuro e forte do interior do copo que segurava com força. Sam suspirou e saiu dali às pressas; não queria mais ouvir, não queria mais ver.

– Sam, espera! – Dean tentou parar o irmão, não obtendo sucesso. Então se virou bruscamente para o pai e, estreitando os olhos, disse com visível desprezo:

– Espero que esteja satisfeito. – E aquilo não era nada do que o primogênito gostaria de dizer ao homem. Precisava controlar Sam, convencê-lo de que tudo tinha uma explicação aceitável. E isso, por si só, já esgotaria as suas energias. Afinal, o moreno era imprevisível.

Dean bufou e meneou a cabeça, dando as costas para pai e seguindo rumo às escadas. Ao chegar ao quarto, para sua surpresa, Sam já estava com as duas malas prontas e seguras em cada mão.

– Sam, você não pode ir embora!

– Ah é? Então me observe. – falou friamente, irredutível, passando pelo irmão e descendo os degraus apressadamente.

– Sam, você não está pensando direito... Deixe-me ajudá-lo! – Dean pedia, seguindo o irmão como uma sombra.

O moreno parou em frente à porta e virou-se para o louro no intuito de se despedir. Mas, na verdade, Sam estava relutante em deixar o irmão.

– Me desculpe, Dean. Eu preciso ir. Preciso tirar um tempo para esfriar a cabeça. Longe dessa _coisa toda_...

– Até de mim? – Perguntou receoso, com medo da resposta que receberia.

– Me desculpe.

Então, despreocupadamente, jogou suas malas para o lado e abraçou o irmão com força, sentindo os braços protetores de Dean se fecharem contra sua cintura. O mais velho ainda esperava por mais alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Mas sabia que Sam nunca diria nada que o pudesse levar para onde estava indo. Caso contrário, Dean estaria lá no dia seguinte, fazendo o impossível para arrastar seu irmão de volta para casa. Então não perguntou nada. Apenas ficou se culpando por deixar as coisas saírem dos trilhos.

_Tudo o que eu fiz foi em vão_, pensava Dean enquanto se rendia em parar o irmão, e apenas admirava aquele imenso garoto se afastar aos poucos, ainda com certo receio.

Mas Dean ainda não podia deixar seu irmão ir. Não sem ao menos dizer o que pelo menos _achava_ _sentir_ por ele. O quanto amava aquele garoto que tanto protegeu, de tudo e todos, durante todos esses anos. Doentio? Não se importava, na verdade. Apenas sentia, e escondia até de si mesmo.

– Sam, eu... – Dean estava prestes a dizer, mas foi interrompido por um carro desconhecido que parou em frente a sua casa, buzinado com intensidade.

Sam virou-se para o irmão, esperando com ansiedade pelo que o loiro lhe diria. Dean pareceu desconfortável e então repuxou seus lábios em um sorriso um tanto sem graça.

– Só porque não temos o mesmo sangue não quer dizer que não sejamos família.

Mais uma vez, o motorista do carro buzinou. O barulho fez Sam acordar do transe e, consequentemente, esfregar os nós dos dedos contra seus olhos. O caçula então pegou suas malas do chão e retribuiu o sorriso. Um sorriso que não transmitiu nada mais que a tristeza que sentia.

– Prometa que vai manter contato. – Disse sério.

– Eu vou. – Respondeu Sam, olhando pela última vez para aqueles olhos verdes e cintilantes. Nunca se esqueceria daquele brilho acolhedor que o reconfortava nas horas em que queria desistir de tudo.

Então, sentindo que um pedaço de si ficava para trás em cada passo que dava, seguiu rumo àquela conhecida _Volkswagen_. Abriu a porta traseira e, enquanto jogava suas malas no espaço vazio, ainda sentia o olhar do irmão sobre si. Depois de dar a volta no carro e abrir a porta do carona, entrou em seguida. E, sem olhar para aquela casa que lhe trouxe tanto sofrimento, fechou a porta e suspirou.

– Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso, Sam? – A jovem loura sentada no banco do motorista perguntou ao mais novo. – Ainda dá tempo pra desistir. – Continuou. Precisava ter certeza de que Sam estava certo do que estava prestes a fazer.

O mais novo ficou pensativo por um tempo, encarando a rua deserta à sua frente pelo vidro transparente do carro. Então, indiscretamente, encarou a loura que esperava uma resposta, as mãos fixas no volante denotavam a ansiedade.

– Sim, eu tenho certeza. – Por fim disse pesadamente. Não importava o que ele realmente queria, mas sim o que precisava.

A garota pisou firme no acelerador, fazendo Sam se remexer um pouco desconfortavelmente no banco.

– Não se preocupe... Tudo vai ficar bem.

Dean estava certo, não importava a semelhança genética. Eles sempre estariam ligados por uma força que ambos não compreenderiam.

– Obrigado, Jess. – Disse baixinho.

Os jovens então se afastavam cada vez mais da vista cansada do Winchester mais velho. Por fim, o veículo sumiu pela longa estrada que seguiria direto para futuro incerto de ambos, o afetando drasticamente.

**Continua...**


	3. E Se Eu Estiver Sonhando?

*Capítulo Reescrito*

* * *

**Capítulo 3:** E Se Eu Estiver Sonhando?

* * *

Ele estava entorpecido. Não sentia absolutamente nada, e seu cérebro parecia estar totalmente inerte, pois não formulava pensamentos coerentes. A solidão tomou conta de si por completo, esmagando-o de dentro para fora. Sam havia o deixado, e isso se tornava mais real cada minuto, a cada instante em que seus olhos perscrutavam o nada pela rua deserta. _Deus, por que me sinto assim_, perguntava o rapaz a si mesmo enquanto tentava controlar sua respiração com certa dificuldade.

Depois de um longo tempo, parado e perdido em devaneios, o jovem Winchester decidiu entrar. Sam disse que precisava de um tempo, então daria esse tempo ao irmão. Afinal, a escolha fora dele. Sam cresceu, e muito. Pôde não ter amadurecido o suficiente, mas pelo menos o bastante para decidir o que fazer com sua vida, e isso fazia o loiro se sentir inútil. Dean sentia medo, na verdade. Medo do que Sam enfrentaria sem a sua proteção.

Notando o silêncio quase gritante que o cômodo exalava, concluiu que John não estava mais em casa. Deveria ter saído pela porta dos fundos, rumo ao bar de seu velho amigo Billy, um companheiro de caça. O primogênito nunca entendeu por que motivos eles saíam tanto para caçar, já que nunca vira o pai chegar em casa com algum animal. Apenas uma vez John apareceu com um cervo, mas, segundo relatos de Billy, no dia posterior ao ocorrido, foi um descuido da parte do pai que acabou atropelando o animal acidentalmente. Dean via aquelas "escapadas" do velho, ou como uma maneira de aliviar o estresse, ou como uma tentativa de livrar-se momentaneamente da obrigação de ser pai, porque, às vezes, o rapaz percebia como o homem ficava desgastado com tantas obrigações e responsabilidades sobre seus ombros. Esse trabalho não era fácil sem o auxílio de sua falecida esposa e, mesmo com a grande ajuda que Dean lhe dava segurando as pontas com Sammy, era cansativo, principalmente para alguém que já sofrera tanto.

Trancou a porta e virou-se para a pequena sala vazia e não muito arrumada. Os homens da casa não costumavam pecar na organização, mas aqueles dias estavam sendo difíceis. John parecia procurar encrenca com Sam apenas por diversão e isso deixava Dean fora do sério. Por que motivos um pai se empenharia tanto em plantar a discórdia entre a família? Sim, isso era esquisito demais. O tratamento que Dean recebia parecia vir de outro homem, como se o loiro fosse o preferido do velho. O caçula apenas olhava com certo ressentimento para o loiro quando este era elogiado por algo fútil que Dean fazia; seja arrumar o motor do carro, até a escolha certeira do filme que costumavam assistir aos sábados.

_Para que isso tudo, pai? Se Sam não é de fato o seu filho de sangue, por que torturá-lo por algo que ele não pôde escolher? Por que destruir o pouco que tínhamos, colocando o seu precioso orgulho sempre à frente, _perguntava retoricamente, pois sabia que o pai não as responderia, caso fosse indagado.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Dean segurava o copo e tomava o líquido em goles alternados, antes que tivesse um colapso nervoso. E isso não era exagero. Por todos esses anos, nunca questionou o porquê de seu pai ser uma espécie de sargento. Nunca se importou tanto, na verdade. Acreditava que isso era consequência da perda de sua mulher – fato aceitável já que era "feliz à sua maneira" ao lado de Mary –, e que, depois da tragédia, transformou-se naquele ser amargo, sempre se acabando em bares até altas horas da noite.

Mesmo sabendo da situação que o pai se encontrava, não pôde deixar de sentir raiva do mais velho. Ódio talvez fosse a palavra certa. Naquela noite, quando John voltasse de onde quer que tenha ido, ele ouviria umas boas verdades do filho. Dean não tinha muito a perder. Desde sempre o obedeceu calado, foi um bom filho. Mas por que tinha mais direitos que o irmão? O que o tornava tão especial? Seu sangue?

Jogou o copo na pia com violência e correu para a escada, subindo os degraus em passos largos e adentrando a primeira porta à direita, seu quarto que desde sempre dividira com Sam. Embora o lugar estivesse uma bagunça, com várias roupas do irmão e pertences do mesmo jogados pelo chão, o cômodo parecia mais espaçoso que antes. Principalmente ao deparar-se com a cama vazia em que Sam passava tanto tempo estudando. Sentou-se na mesma e esperou. Aguardou pelo momento em que deixaria a realidade fixar em sua mente e fazê-lo acreditar que aquilo não era um sonho ruim.

Então, virou-se lentamente para o lado, onde pôde ver sobre o criado-mudo aquela fotografia que tanto gostava. Aquela simples imagem que lhe trazia ótimas lembranças, era a única que podia o reconfortar naquele momento de angústia e melancolia.

Flash On

Era uma noite muito fria, um pouco atípica para a estação em que estavam. Não se lembrava de quando foi a última vez em que sentiu seu corpo tremer quase convulsivamente, na vã tentativa de se aquecer. O sono ainda não havia chegado, mas podia ouvir o leve ressonar que o irmão fazia enquanto dormia. _Por que não? Eu Já fiz isso uma dúzia de vezes quando éramos crianças_, pensou o loiro enquanto caminhava tropeçando em seus próprios pés, até ficar de frente ao rapaz moreno que dormia embrulhado até o pescoço por um grosso cobertor. _Tão adorável._

Sem pensar muito, deitou-se ao lado do irmão que acordou no momento em que sentiu o colchão movimentar-se, ouvindo o irritante ranger da cama. O loiro perguntou se tinha espaço para si, recebendo o silêncio como resposta. Sam gostava da companhia do irmão, mesmo quando não diziam nada. E ali estavam, abraçados, em uma conversa muda entre os corpos que se encontravam em perfeita sincronia. Ambos aproveitando a temperatura um do outro.

O mais velho se perguntava o que Sam estava achando daquilo. Não era como se os dois nunca tivessem feito esse tipo de "companhia". Na verdade era algo até comum. Somente a excitação que Dean sentira foi o que deixou as coisas um pouco mais embaraçosas.

Continuou acariciando o peitoral do irmão, sentindo o calor extremamente agradável que o outro exalava o descongelar aos poucos. Logo, sentindo-se confortavelmente seguro e confortável, adormeceu sentindo o coração de Sam bater acelerado no peito.

xXx

O Sol já estava alto àquela hora da manhã, lançando seu majestoso brilho e calor contra o vidro fino da janela do quarto. O frio da noite anterior havia desaparecido quase por completo, deixando apenas como rastro de sua existência o dia parcialmente nublado, porém, abafado e quente.

Sam foi o primeiro a acordar. Não se lembrava com clareza do que acontecera no meio da noite passada, mas sabia que acordara por algum motivo. Porém, ao recuperar todos os sentidos e perceber o braço forte que o enlaçava pela cintura, encaixou os fatos e deixou que um breve sorriso bobo percorresse os seus lábios.

O caçula tentou se livrar gentilmente do abraço firme de Dean, antes que loiro acordasse. Ficaria um clima estranho entre eles, e Sam sabia disso. Porém, percebendo que sua companhia estava tentando escapar, Dean apertou se apertou ainda mais contra o outro.

– Dean! Você ta... Me deixando... Sem ar! – o moreno sussurrou com a voz rouca. Mas o mais velho pareceu não entender o que o outro disse, então continuou o apertando enquanto o acariciava por trás com sua ereção matinal.

– Não, Sam! Você não vai me deixar... – o loiro disse por fim, grogue, encostando seus lábios rosados e carnudos no pescoço do caçula que se arrepiou no mesmo segundo em que sentiu aquele toque repentino e ousado naquela parte sensível do corpo.

Estar ali, com Dean tão próximo, era tudo o que precisava para se sentir amado e protegido. Mas aquilo era errado, era insano. Dean então, ao acordar, se deixaria levar pela razão e se afastaria de Sam no instante em que percebesse a sua visível situação.

Com dificuldade, o mais alto conseguiu desbloquear seu braço esquerdo que estava por baixo de seu corpo. Não muito suavemente, deu uma cotovelada no peito de Dean, que se sobressaltou e retirou o braço de cima do caçula no mesmo instante, devido ao susto.

Apertou os olhos com força, procurando se adaptar à claridade. Então, de uma maneira um tanto atrevida, inclinou-se para o irmão, sussurrando baixinho em sua orelha:

– Eu estava te machucando, Sam? – mais rouca que o habitual, ainda assim sua voz soava a mais sensual possível. Sam deu graças a Deus por seu irmão não ter visto seus olhos arregalarem, e torcia para que não percebesse o tom de vermelho intenso que suas bochechas adotaram.

– O-o quê? – gaguejou pelo nervosismo. Um silêncio tomou conta do quarto e Sam teve vontade de virar para trás para ver o que o mais velho estava fazendo.

– Ah, deixa pra lá... – O moreno suspirou de alívio por Dean ter dito algo. Sam não viu, mas o loiro esperava paciente até que seu "volume" diminuísse para tamanho natural, então, em ímpeto, o rapaz levantou-se da pequena, mas confortável cama. – E então, Sammy? O que vai ter pro café da manhã?

– Você não existe, Dean! – Sorridente, Sam também se levantou e andou até Dean, derrubando-o na sua cama e fazendo-lhe cócegas em seguida.

_Seria tão mais fácil se você soubesse_, pensou o loiro, retribuindo-lhe o gesto.

Flash Off

Dean deixou porta-retrato cair no chão e depois jogou-se sobre a cama de seu irmão, sentindo o suave cheiro conhecido impregnado nos lençóis e travesseiro.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Ninguém disse que seria fácil,_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_É uma pena nós nos separarmos_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Ninguém disse que seria fácil,_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Ninguém jamais disse que seria tão difícil assim_

_Oh take me back to the start_

_Oh, me leve de volta ao começo..._

As lágrimas teimosas começaram a descer por sua face, frias e convictas de aquele ser o momento oportuno para transparecerem a fraqueza do mais velho. Não fazia mal. Estava pondo para fora grande parte do que repreendeu por todos esses anos.

Sentindo um grande alívio quando finalmente cessaram, Dean Winchester, esgotado, acabou adormecendo.

_A estrada era desconhecida, coberta por incontáveis poças de lama que se uniam vagamente à vegetação rasteira em suas extremidades. Uma sensação estranha tomava conta de seu âmago._

_"Não me deixe, Dean...", _a voz de Sam era clara, porém distante_. "Você prometeu que nunca me deixaria Dean. Por que você me deixou? Por que não me impediu?" __Então, gradativamente, a voz começou a se transformar em outra, mais grossa e mais firme que a de seu irmão caçula._

_"Porque você não pode me impedir, Dean. Você é fraco, e nunca vai conseguir me encontrar." Agora era seu pai que falava, sua voz transbordando deboche._

_O loiro olhava para todo lado, procurando. Mas, procurando quem? Sammy ou o seu pai? Quais eram as suas prioridades, naquele momento?_

_"Eu vou te encontrar, Sammy! Nem que essa seja a última coisa que eu faça nesta vida!"_ _O jovem gritava aos ventos, sem ter a quem se dirigir. Estava enganado. No fim da longa estrada na qual se encontrava, uma silhueta se formava em meio a escuridão. Não podia dizer se era um homem, ou se era mulher, mas seus olhos brilhavam como nunca visto antes. Era sombrio; sinistro, para não dizer apavorante. A pessoa ousou dar apenas um passo em direção ao rapaz._

_"__**Acorde!**__"_

Assustado e ofegante, ouvindo vozes exaltadas vindas do quarto de seu pai, Dean acordou lembrando claramente de seu sonho. Algo que logo optou por deixar de lado, sabendo que seu John já se encontrava em casa naquele instante. Não podia perder essa oportunidade. Levantou-se da cama e então, sentindo uma leve tontura, o jovem rapaz seguiu pelo corredor, parando somente quando estava à frente da porta fechada do quarto do mais velho.

As vozes saíam abafadas, porém distinguíveis. John e uma segunda pessoa se encontravam presentes no cômodo. Winchester inclinou-se com o objetivo de escutar melhor o que se passava dentro do aposento.

_– Parabéns, John! Você conseguiu cumprir a sua parte do plano. _– A voz melodiosa fez o rapaz se roer de curiosidade. Uma mulher. Mas quem poderia ser? Não tinha a mínima ideia, afinal, John nunca ousara levar mulher alguma em seu quarto, depois que sua esposa falecera.

_– Mas e quanto a Sam? Ele vai ficar bem? _– ouviu o pai perguntar curioso, talvez preocupado.

_– Não se preocupe, querido, ele está em boas mãos. Só certifique-se de que Dean não o encontre. Ainda não estamos cientes do que pode acontecer, caso eles se reencontrem antes do momento certo. – _A pessoa continuava se pronunciando com uma tranquilidade impressionante.

_– Tudo bem, Dean não vai encontrar o irmão. Você tem a minha palavra. __Eu__ irei impedi-lo. _– Falou firmemente e foi imprescindível Dean não se lembrar de seu sonho, com seu pai o desafiando. Aquela foi definitivamente a gota d'água.

Girou a maçaneta e empurrou a porta com pouca delicadeza, tendo ampla visão de todo o cômodo. Seu pai se encontrava sentado na cama, tendo ao seu lado uma presença feminina um tanto familiar. Seus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas ao reconhecer aqueles cabelos dourados que tanto recordava. Não era possível, era?

_– Mãe?! – _Perguntou assustado até os ossos.

Continua...


	4. E Se Eu Manter Segredos?

*Capítulo Reescrito*

* * *

**Capítulo 4:** E Se Eu Manter Segredos?

* * *

– Você sabe que eu estou me arriscando muito ao vir aqui, John. – disse repreensiva. – Pensei que tínhamos esclarecido tudo da última vez. – enquanto andava pelo quarto do caçador, Mary falava com cautela, utilizando o seu calmo e melodioso tom de voz. John, sentado à beirada da cama e com os dedos das mãos entrelaçados no lençol fino, fitava a mulher com uma expressão abobalhada.

Já se fazia muito tempo. Treze anos, exatamente. John estava longe de esquecer os suaves traços daquele rosto fino, o cabelo louro e reluzente que se movia livremente conforme a mulher caminhava pelo cômodo.

– Eu sei, eu sei... É que... Eu precisava conversar. – suspirou, relaxando os ombros. Mary nada disse, apenas o olhou pacientemente enquanto esperava o homem dizer algo.

– Você não deveria ter feito aquele feitiço de invocação, John. – dessa vez, Mary falou com um pouco mais de rapidez. – Você deveria segurar as pontas sem mim, como sempre fez.

– Eu só... Só preciso ter certeza. Não quero... Não posso deixá-lo sozinho nisso, ele é o meu filho! E... E eu o amo. – John disse abaixando a cabeça. – Assim como o Dean é.

– Eu sei, amor. – sentou-se ao seu lado e esticou a mão para acariciar-lhe o rosto, lembrando o caçador de todo o amor que exalava quando viva.

Era apenas muito irônico da parte dele. Winchester sempre fora o caçador impecável, matando e destruindo tudo o que fosse sobrenatural. E agora estava ali, sentado ao lado de um espírito, tendo uma conversa ao todo agradável. Ainda restava um pouco de dúvidas sobre as verdadeiras intenções de Mary. Pedir para um caçador **acreditar** era muito. Em toda a sua experiência que teve com espíritos, sempre acabava reforçando o conceito de que nada mais eram do que _algo_ que não deveria estar entre nós; independente do que quisesse, isso era irrelevante. John poderia despachar Mary para o seu devido lugar a qualquer momento, sabia disso. Mas ela apenas o alertara, apenas sussurrara em seu ouvido, e isso foi o suficiente para John abrir os olhos e tomar uma providência.

"_Nossos filhos se aproximarão por uma conexão diferente; mais forte. Eles se sentirão atraídos por... Um sentimento __mais intenso__. Você não pode deixar que isso aconteça. Eles não podem ficar juntos, John. Pelo menos não agora."_

Automaticamente, o caçador lembrou-se do dia em que chegou de sua caçada com Bobby, há um ano. Acabara passando a noite exorcizando demônios do corpo de algumas crianças, e só conseguiu retornar à sua casa no dia seguinte, pela manhã. Como de costume, após chegar de uma viagem longa, verificava seus filhos antes mesmo de recolher-se em seu aposento.

Então vira os dois juntos; abraçados, confortáveis, _próximos demais_. Sam encontrava-se esparramado pela minúscula cama, enquanto Dean tinha o braço firme e protetor sobre sua cintura. Foi imprescindível John não abrir um sorriso fraco ao ver a cena. E assim foi; Winchester não ousou sequer comentar a respeito porque não havia o que ser comentado. Eram apenas irmãos dormindo juntos, sem nenhuma malícia. Era nisso que o mais velho acreditava até Mary aparecer e bagunçar a cabeça do homem.

– Sim, vai acontecer. – indiferente, disse após um rápido suspiro. – Eu sei que pode ser difícil para você confiar em mim, John, mas é verdade. Eu não estou mentindo. – O homem segurou uma das mãos frias que o acariciavam levemente e a entrelaçou entre os seus dedos cálidos.

– Quando eu estava lá em cima, eu... Eu descobri algumas coisas.

– Que coisas? – Perguntou após o silêncio se tornar incômodo.

– Acredite, querido, se eu não soubesse do que sei, talvez pudesse ser diferente para os dois... Mas é perigoso. Ambos podem se machucar, caso estejam juntos. Por ora, nós precisamos afastá-los.

– Por quê?

– John, eu já disse... Não é seguro para eles. Não é seguro para _você_.

– O que você tanto esconde? – perguntou resignado, soando como um pedido. A mulher nada disse, apenas olhou fixamente para os olhos do ex-companheiro, deixando a tensão se intensificar entre eles. O que ela poderia dizer, afinal? O Winchester não poderia saber da verdade. Não fazia parte das regras.

– O Sam... Ele... – como poderia dizer que praticamente expulsou o filho de casa? Não queria nem mesmo aceitar isso. Arrependido? Não. Aquela sensação de mal estar desapareceria em dois, três dias no máximo. Então, poderia dizer que ele saiu por vontade própria, não poderia? Mas, no fundo, sabia que foi sua culpa. Sabia que foi ele, John, quem provocou aquilo tudo. Foi o velho quem lançou o peso sobre os ombros de Sam e deixou o filho à deriva. – Eu consegui.

– O quê? – sobressaltou-se. A verdade era que já sabia disso. Estava acompanhando os passos dos garotos há algum tempo, no escuro. John não fazia idéia... Mas isso não tinha mais importância. Só precisava executar o seu papel perfeitamente, mesmo que soasse falso e entediante. – Parabéns, John! Você conseguiu cumprir a sua parte do plano. – Mary disse, controlando sua falsa excitação para que sua atitude não aparentasse muito duvidosa.

– Mas e quanto a Sam? Ele vai ficar bem? – ousou perguntar receoso, aparentemente preocupado. Por debaixo daquela máscara orgulhosa e fria, existia um homem com sentimentos, com preocupações e receios. Sempre se importara, só nunca deixou ninguém se aproximar o bastante para notar isso.

_Você não me impressiona, John. Um patético sentimentalista que usa uma capa para encobrir as suas fraquezas. Isso não me impressiona, apenas me deixa com náuseas._

– Não se preocupe, querido, ele está em boas mãos. – agora sorria aberto, sentindo-se incrivelmente mais leve, como se tivesse executado uma missão impecavelmente, o que não deixava de ser verdade – Só certifique-se de que Dean não o encontre. Ainda não estamos cientes do que pode acontecer, caso eles se reencontrem antes do momento certo.

_Não sorria. Você vai colocar tudo em risco. Controle-se, ou ele irá perceber!_

John não podia avaliar a feição indecifrável e um tanto pensativa de sua falecida esposa. Estava cabisbaixo, assimilando o que havia feito. Não pensara em dizer a verdade a Sam, sobre não ser seu filho de sangue, mas, naquele momento, aquela foi a única coisa que veio a sua mente. Como que, de alguma maneira improvável, alguém houvesse o influenciado a falar o que falou; o _manipulado_. Era uma teoria ridícula, absurda, talvez incompreensível, não era? Sua mente ferrada estava o enganando outra vez.

– Tudo bem... Dean não vai encontrar o irmão. Você tem a minha palavra. Eu irei impedi-lo – Mary relaxou ao ouvir a confirmação que precisava. Depositou um suave e rápido beijo sobre a testa pouco enrugada do companheiro, fazendo o mesmo fechar os olhos rendendo-se aos desejos que há tanto não colocava em prática. Fechou os olhos enquanto aproveitava o momento.

Quando os lábios do caçador, moldados em uma forma convidada, estavam próximos o suficiente dos da loura, o susto que John levou ao constatar que a porta havia sido aberta com violência quebrou aquele clima entre os dois, fazendo ambos se afastarem.

_Graças a Deus!_

– M-Mãe? – O rapaz disse em uma mistura de medo, incredulidade e uma sensação esquisita em seu âmago. _Esperança_, talvez?

Isso não era possível, era? Sua mãe estava morta e muito bem enterrada. Tinha certeza disso porque fora o primeiro a jogar um punhado de terra sobre o caixão. Lembrava-se com clareza dos momentos amargos que passou durante o funeral, com seu pai. Lembrava-se do velho o arrastando para os fundos da casa, tentando controlar os espasmos agonizantes do filho. As marcas ainda eram visíveis no corpo do rapaz...

_Espera... Ele... Ele consegue me ver?! Mas o que diabos..._ Mary então desapareceu no ar, involuntariamente. Transformou-se em uma densa fumaça negra, ausentando-se por completo do campo de visão do Winchester mais novo.

– Dean, você não devia... – O velho então percebeu que estavam apenas ele e o filho presentes no quarto. – Não! Não, não, não... – Lamentava-se, a mão perscrutando freneticamente o lençol frio e engomado sobre a cama.

– O que raios está acontecendo aqui? – Dean, após lutar contra o torpor momentâneo e unindo as sobrancelhas em visível confusão, bradou perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Não conseguia, muito menos _poderia_ encontrar alguma explicação plausível para o que acabara de ver. O que aquilo... O que **era** aquilo que acabara de ver?!

– Ah, Droga... – gemeu baixo, massageando as têmporas com convicção enquanto tentava conter as fortes pontadas que recebia no lugar. Algo estava errado, porem não sabia o quê. Apenas sentia que sua cabeça explodiria a qualquer momento. A dor agonizante, agora acompanhada por uma tontura nada agradável, fez o jovem louro recuar cambaleante até escorar-se na parede, ao lado da porta.

– Você não está em condições para conversar agora, Dean. Vá para o seu quarto. É uma ordem. – disse ríspido, após encher os pulmões de ar. O rapaz, então, sentiu uma sensação reconfortante, capaz de encobrir todos os seus sentidos. Parecia que estava sendo envolto por um manto invisível, podendo assim se sentir seguro, agradavelmente tranquilizado. _Livre_.

– Conversar? E quem disse que eu quero conversar? Tudo o que você sabe fazer é mentir! – não entendia de onde as palavras eram formadas, apenas as dizia sem nem mesmo pensar nelas, algo automático. – Por que você afastou o Sam da gente? – perguntou raivoso.

– Por que você não para de bancar o sensível e aceita o fato de que ele foi embora porque quis? Eu o testei e ele falhou. Não conseguiu aceitar a verdade e desistiu de nós dois!

O jovem Winchester então atravessou o espaço vazio que os separava e ficou frente a frente com o pai sentado, receoso na beirada da cama. Agarrou-o brutamente pela camisa, inclinando o suficiente para sentir o cheiro de álcool impregnado em seu hálito enquanto falava:

– O que você acha que está fazendo, **seu moleque**? – Disse tentando desvencilhar-se das mãos firmes do mais novo contra seu peito.

– Eu poderia te dar uma lição, sabia? Você iria aprender como é ser humilhado, não ter importância. Sabe como é, John? Você sabe? – falou com os dentes trincados.

Dean não era daquele jeito. O caçador poderia contar quantas vezes o loiro se impôs às suas palavras, às suas ordens. Sempre fora obediente e submisso, um filho exemplo. Mas agora o rapaz surpreendia o pai com palavras afiadas, talvez até piores do que as que Sam comumente lhe dirigia.

John se livrou habilmente dos braços fortes do filho e levantou-se, encarando Dean com indignação no olhar.

– O que você queria que eu fizesse? Queria que eu deixasse vocês dois seguirem em frente com essa maluquice de maricas? – perguntou agressivo – Você deveria é me agradecer!

– Te agradecer?! – Indignado, Dean franziu o cenho e bufou. – Claro. Com certeza você vai concorrer ao titulo de pai do ano, não vai? – falou, parecendo não ter escutado a última frase que John dissera.

– Tudo o que eu fiz foi pra proteger vocês dois.

– Ah, cale essa boca, seu verme desprezível! – virou as costas para o pai, e John, por sua vez, segurou o ombro do filho com a mão esquerda, obrigando-o a parar e observá-lo contra sua vontade.

– O que aconteceu com você? Acha que sua mãe gostaria de vê-lo agir dessa maneira?

– Não sei, pai... Por que você não pergunta a ela? Já que ficam de bate-papo até altas horas da noite, que tal conversarem sobre isso também? – Agora se sentia como Sam. Pensava como Sam.

Tinha a sensação de que algo o impulsionava a fazer as escolhas difíceis; algo conseguia torná-las extremamente fáceis, aos seus olhos. O frenesi tornava-se intenso, talvez instigante. Mas... Seria capaz de deixar o altruísmo de lado e agir igual ao irmão? Seria capaz de imitá-lo minuciosamente? O que restava da família que tanto lutara para manter unida, afinal de contas?

– Quer saber? – puxou seu ombro bruscamente, retirando a mão firme que o segurava. – Eu não preciso ficar mais aqui. – Sorriu. – Eu não quero ficar mais aqui.

– O quê? – bufou incrédulo com o que o filho dizia. – E o que tem em mente, espertalhão? Quer seguir o seu irmão como um cachorrinho? Amadureça um pouco, Dean! Ele foi embora porque não te quer por perto! Não quer nenhum de nós para atrapalhar aquela fantasia ridícula de uma vida estranha e impossível que tanto tem sonhado. Não somos nada além de barreiras; um grande empecilho, sempre o atrasando.

– Não! – Sorriu sarcástico, sua boca carnuda e rosada contrastando os dentes claros – É aí que se engana. Você é a única barreira. Você é quem nos atrapalha, e não adianta desmentir porque, bem lá no fundo, você sabe a verdade. – Aproximou-se impulsivo. – Não foi a mim que ele deixou, foi apenas a você. Então agora, _papai_, que tal se conformar com a perda de outro filho?

John continuou imóvel, ainda surpreso com a ousadia do filho. Enquanto ouvia o rapaz descer os degraus com pressa, continuava pensando no que pôde acarretar essa mudança no jovem. Seus devaneios foram interrompidos ao ouvir o barulho estridente do Impala, e logo se viu parado, em frente à janela, observando seu antigo veículo percorrer em disparada pela rua silenciosa.

xxx

Ainda não acreditava no que havia feito. Não se lembrava do dia em que teve a audácia de responder ao pai, muito menos enfrentá-lo em uma briga. Na verdade, nunca brigara com John. Houve poucos desentendimentos entre os dois, mas nada que pudesse ser considerado demasiadamente grave.

_Isso só pode ser coisa do Sam,_ pensava enquanto conduzia seu carro impecavelmente pelas ruas conhecidas de seu bairro. _Sabia que ele me influenciaria a seguir o perfil de filho rebelde... _

Repuxou os lábios em um sorriso involuntário.

_Sammy... Onde é que você está? _Teimava em recordar os lugares possíveis que o moreno escolheria, mesmo sabendo que o outro era esperto o suficiente para não escolher nenhum deles. Quando deu por si, já estava com o celular em mãos, passeando com os dedos pelos contatos de sua lista telefônica.

_Droga. Eu não quero ligar. __Eu não posso.__ Ele fez sua escolha, decidiu tirar uma folga. E quanto a mim? O que devo fazer?_ Os pensamentos atordoados chocavam-se uns aos outros em uma batalha invisível e silenciosa. Qual decisão tomaria, afinal? Qual seria a mais sensata?

Dean jogou seu celular no banco do motorista e, pisando fundo no acelerador, passara a ansiar pelo momento em que a bebida amenizaria suas dores e o sexo afastaria os seus problemas. Pelo momento em que não precisaria sentir e, consequentemente, não precisaria se preocupar. Era algo momentâneo, sabia disso. Mas, por ora, era o suficiente.

Continua...


	5. E Se Eu Sentir Sua Falta?

*Capítulo Reescrito*

* * *

**Capítulo 5:** E Se Eu Sentir Sua Falta?

* * *

_**02h28min AM – St. Louis, Missouri**_

Não conseguira pregar os olhos em nenhum momento desde que saíra do Kansas. A viagem havia sido cansativa, mas Jess empenhara-se ao máximo para manter o clima agradável. Enquanto fazia diversas perguntas aleatórias, entre relatos detalhados sobre sua vida, Moore tomava o maior cuidado para não citar o ponto impactante que Winchester tentava, sem muito sucesso, esquecer-se no momento. O jovem segurava seu celular com força entre os seus dedos suados pelo nervosismo. Sentia que o irmão o ligaria a qualquer instante, apenas para saber se estava bem, se estava seguro. Aquele era Dean. Sempre preocupado... E assim sempre seria.

– Acho que ele não vai te ligar hoje, Sam... – A loura disse meio sem graça, tentando não soar rude, muito menos desanimar o garoto ao seu lado.

– Talvez eu devesse ligar pra ele, sabe? Eu não sei, só pra avisar que você não bateu com o carro. – Sam disse esboçando um sorriso.

– Idiota, eu não sou nenhuma barbeira. – Jessica socou o braço do jovem e depois fez um biquinho infantil de irritação. – Mas... Não acho que você está em condições para falar com ele agora. Sua voz está horrível! – Gargalhou enquanto girava o volante, adentrando a garagem da casa.

Sam saiu do carro em silêncio e foi até a parte traseira do carro para retirar suas malas. A loura balançou a cabeça negativamente. _Sempre impaciente_, pensou ela enquanto o imitava, saindo do veículo e fechando a porta em um baque surdo. Jessica agarrou o braço do garoto, e, conduzindo o jovem a contornar o gramado frontal, ficaram ambos parados em frente ao caminho ornamentado e alternado com pedras que os levaria até a majestosa porta de entrada.

– Bem vindo ao lar. – Jessica, empolgada, exibia um sorriso estonteante que iluminava o seu rosto. Winchester nada disse, apenas fitava a mansão à sua frente com os olhos brilhantes em admiração.

Ainda boquiaberto, não sabia o que dizer. Sempre soube que Moore era... Bem, sua família era rica, até onde ele sabia. E aquela provavelmente era a casa em que seus pais passavam as férias quando queriam se afastar do clima sufocante do Kansas. Mas não entendia como pôde convencer sua mãe a morar sozinha, e ainda por cima, em outro estado. O jovem conhecia a família Moore, ou melhor: _a grande_ família Moore. Ela era administradora do capital das maiores empresas automobilísticas do estado. _Um posto respeitado e ao mesmo tempo entediante_, dizia Jessica quando falava a respeito do que seus pais faziam. Shelly e Logan, embora se encaixassem no perfil de pais ausentes devido ao trabalho exaustivo, sempre procuravam participar pelo menos o mínimo na vida da filha. A loura, comumente, parecia pouco se importar com as investidas de aproximação. Porém, nos últimos dois meses, Jessica apresentou uma mudança altamente notável em seu comportamento.

– Nossa! Essa casa é... Ela é...

– Eu sei. Espere só até ver a piscina... – A garota saiu do lado de Sam e, correndo entusiasmada em direção à varada, subiu os degraus sem nenhuma dificuldade, mesmo usando salto assustadoramente alto.

– O que foi? Você não vem? – A loura perguntou ao ver Winchester parado no mesmo lugar, cauteloso, um pouco envergonhado. – Oh, Sam, pare de bancar _a mal amada_ e vem logo! Eu já falei que é para você agir como se essa fosse a sua casa. – tentando tirar algo do bolso de sua calça incrivelmente apertada, Jess dizia em tom repreensivo.

– Você é doida, sabia? Usar uma roupa como essas é a mesma coisa que pendurar uma placa fluorescente no pescoço, dizendo "Ei, estou aqui! Faço um preço especial se for gentil comigo..." – Sam sorria enquanto imitava uma voz feminina, causando um olhar fulminante vindo da loura. Depois, ainda um pouco receoso, caminhou em passos lentos até onde ela estava.

– Eu nunca faria um preço especial, _baby_. Tenho amor próprio, lembra? – Jessica diz puxando o objeto minúsculo de seu bolso e girando-o na fechadura da porta. A jovem a abriu em seguida, fazendo as luzes acenderem automaticamente, possibilitando assim a apreciação do rapaz pela beleza estonteante do lugar. Os tapetes claros e chamativos, espalhados por todo o cômodo, contrastavam o negro reluzente da mesa de centro, assim como os dois sofás de cor sépia, estes localizados no canto direito, em frente à imensa TV.

O cheiro inebriante de novo trazia uma sensação agradável ao Winchester que analisava cada detalhe com atenção e assiduidade. Seu olhar vagava entre os vidros escuros das grandes janelas e as paredes lisas que abrigavam quadros monocromáticos. Tudo muito _luxuoso_.

– Sabia que eu consigo ler os seus pensamentos?

– Ah, é? – Sam bufou e riu em seguida, adentrando a casa lentamente.

– Você está pensando que eu sou alguma mal agradecida, ou coisa do tipo, mas... Convencer os meus pais foi a parte fácil, Sam. Difícil mesmo foi fazê-los acreditar que eu moraria aqui sozinha. – Lançou sua mala ao chão e começou a retirar o seu minúsculo casaco enquanto direcionava-se até a cozinha, separada da sala apenas pelo grande balcão de mármore. – Sabe como eles são com aquela coisa de "manter as aparências".

– E você, como é uma _boa filha_, veio para cá _sozinha_, curtir a solidão. – Disse irônico.

– Bem na mosca, Sam. Está vendo? Nossas mentes se completam... Por isso eu te chamei para me fazer companhia. Preciso de alguém que seja... Meu cúmplice.

– E o que aconteceu com a "vadia da Stacy"? Você me disse que ela seria a sua escrava do mal que te ajudaria a conseguir metade dos homens da cidade...

– Stacy? Quem é Stacy? – Perguntou Jessica, tentando se lembrar de quem raios era a garota à qual Sam estava se referindo. Então a lembrança a atacou em cheio, trazendo imagens escarlates e deliciosas. Sangue. Muito sangue. Carne sendo rasgada com as mãos e ossos sendo quebrados sem pudor. Como poderia se esquecer do seu almoço?

– Ah, _aquela_ Stacy. – Sorriu amarelo. – Ela se mudou para outro lugar... Acho que foi para o Chile com a família... – Comentou indiferente enquanto andava em círculos, tentando se lembrar de onde havia colocado o material necessário. Parando de súbito, e virando-se para encarar a porta branca à sua frente, Jess suspirou.

_Claro, a geladeira_.

– Sabe, Sam, a verdade é que eu não gosto de ficar aqui sozinha. Foi uma época difícil enquanto morávamos aqui. Matt era muito ligado a casa, e meus pais não quiseram demoli-la, então mexeram alguns pauzinhos e a transformaram nessa mansão cinco estrelas. – Dizia enquanto retirava o bilhete amarelo preso à geladeira e o arremessava no lixeiro embaixo da pia.

– Eu ainda sinto saudades dele, sabe... Matt era tão brincalhão, tinha uma energia contagiante... Mas, enfim, águas passadas. Meus pais estão lidando com isso da melhor maneira. Semana passada eles resolveram pintar o túmulo dele de roxo. Cara, foi hilário! Minha mãe caiu dentro de uma sepultura enquanto retirava os azulejos, e...

– O que você ta fazendo?

_Droga!_

– Eu... Eu... Eu não vi você chegar. Você me assustou, Sam!

_Concentre-se!_

– O que tem aí dentro, hein? Nossa, eu estou morrendo de fome... – O moreno dizia enquanto vasculhava com os olhos pela variedade monstruosa de alimentos, todos bem organizados em cada lugar específico. Pegou uma jarra que continha suco, provavelmente de laranja, ao julgar pela cor, e avistou um pote de sorvete, ao fundo, parcialmente coberto por algumas sacolas. Ao tentar pegá-lo, Jess o repreendeu:

– Não! – gritou, assustando o rapaz. – Er... Isso é... É... –Sempre precisava ter o raciocínio perfeito, impecável; capaz de burlar situações comprometedoras a qualquer hora, e fornecer uma solução aceitável para cada problema que surgisse. – Comida pro cachorro.

– Você não tem nenhum cachorro, Jess. – Calmamente, Winchester recolheu sua mão esticada, afastando-a do pote branco.

– Tenho sim. Na verdade uma cadela. E ela está atrás de você, te encarando... Pronta para dar uma dentada nessa sua bunda empinadinha. – Disse segurando Winchester pelos ombros e, virando-o bruscamente a fim de encarar o animal, deu um forte tapa em suas nádegas.

– Sam, essa aí é a Lisa. Tenho certeza que vocês serão grandes amigos. – Repuxou seus lábios em um sorriso que pôde ser interpretado como "suspeito" quando a cadela branca e de tamanho médio, sentada comportadamente, rosnou para o moreno. – Ou não.

– Lisa? – O cachorro latiu – Ok, Jess, quando eu disse que a ex do meu irmão era uma vadia, não esperava que você fosse fazer uma homenagem a ela. – O moreno riu, voltando-se para a loura.

– Aqui está, Sam. – Surpreendendo o jovem, Jessica esticou o mesmo pote o qual não deixara Winchester ao menos tocar. – Pode comer tudo.

– Então... Você vai me dar comida de cachorro? – Perguntou indignado.

– Não, seu bobo. Eu pensei que era, mas na verdade é sorvete... Eu acho. – Abriu a tampa e, torcendo o nariz em seguida, pôde constatar que de fato era. – Não é o meu sabor preferido, mas... Ei, sabe do que me lembrei agora? – Perguntou de súbito, sendo observada pelos olhos atentos do moreno – De quando a gente ficava falando sobre os nossos problemas.

– Jess... – rolou os olhos, pronto para começar um protesto.

– Não, Sam, é sério. Lembra de quando eu usava drogas e quase fui morta naquela casa de _crack_? – Colocou o que segurava sobre o balcão.

– Lembro sim... Você costumava ficar tão drogada que chegou a dizer queria transar comigo. – Sam disse, sabendo que aquela lembrança faria Jessica se roer por dentro.

– E você me chamou de piranha. – dizia sorrindo enquanto procurava talheres nas gavetas do grande armário. – Foi pouco antes de saber que você gostava da mesma coisa que eu, não é, Sam?

– É, você foi a primeira a descobrir. – o jovem a encarou com cara de poucos amigos.

– Não tenho culpa se você olha para o seu irmão como se ele fosse uma imensa banana _Split_. Fico até surpresa por ele ainda não ter desconfiado...

– Esse foi um dos seus conselhos, lembra? Não contar nada a ele sobre isso. Eu também não falaria, de qualquer modo. Ele é meu irmão!

– Não de sangue.

– Mas isso dá no mesmo. Eu o conheço desde sempre. Nós banhávamos juntos, brincávamos juntos. Ele me ensinou como mexer naquela porcaria de carro, e até me deixava o dirigir quando estava de bom humor... Isso não é algo que não tenha valor. Nós crescemos como irmãos, Jess, e não é porque sei da verdade que vou deixar de, acima de tudo, amá-lo como tal.

Jess olhava abismada para o garoto enquanto ouvia todos os argumentos que ele lhe lançava. Winchester, por parte, tinha razão.

– Mas e quanto ao Dean, Sam? Você já parou para pensar, ou ao menos imaginar, o que ele pensa? Quero dizer, você me ligou dizendo que John te odiava. Ok, isso eu entendi, e até que não duvido. – Franziu o cenho, buscando entender como um pai pode ter tamanha aversão por um filho – Só que o seu irmão sempre se lascou para te proteger, então...

– Você não vai me fazer sentir mal por ter tomado a decisão de sair de casa. Além do mais, você o viu somente umas duas vezes desde que se mudou para o Kansas.

– Não, nada isso... Não é onde eu quero chegar. – respondeu rápido demais enquanto algumas gotas minúsculas de suor começaram a se formar no topo de sua cabeça, tamanho era o nervosismo. Sam era perceptivo, e isso Jess não podia negar. – Eu apenas acho que o seu irmão se importa muito com você. E que talvez você esteja se precipitando... Dê tempo ao tempo. Você sabe que tudo fica melhor no dia seguinte.

– Seus conselhos são uma droga, sabia? – Sorriu enquanto pegava uma colher de prata da mão da garota e começava a ingerir a sobremesa de maneira deliberadamente lenta, aproveitando o suave gosto familiar de álcool. – Mas mesmo assim, obrigado.

– Você... Você pode me esperar aqui enquanto eu subo com as minhas coisas?

– Claro... Eu e as passas ao rum vamos ficar numa boa. – Disse fazendo uma cara engraçada.

– Foi o único que tinha. Culpe a Stacy que não trouxe o que pedi.

Dando as costas ao moreno, sentado num banco em frente ao balcão, Jess subiu escada acima. O pote branco estava em suas mãos, e quanto ao Winchester, este apenas movimentava sua colher no vácuo, levando-a vazia até a boca.

**xXx**

Jess estava eufórica por dentro. Tudo havia ocorrido conforme o esperado, com exceção do pequeno imprevisto no quarto de John. Dean não deveria ter visto Mary; ela era uma ilusão feita por Jess especificamente para o caçador. O primogênito não era sua prioridade, e não deveria tê-la visto.

_Outra pessoa o fez enxergar a mesma coisa que seu pai viu, ou melhor, pensou ter visto, _pensava enquanto abria a porta do seu antigo quarto. _Bem, isso não é problema meu. __Elas__ que se entendam._

– Mas uma coisa é certa: foi mais fácil que _colocar_ _doce na boca de criança_. – sorriu abertamente, lembrando do bilhete que sua mãe deixara na geladeira.

"Eu sei que você não é a minha filha. Eu a quero de volta!"

**xXx**

Sam continuava ao balcão, pensando no que havia feito. Não chegava a arrepender-se, apenas estava preocupado com seu irmão. Queria pedir desculpas, mas temia soar mais egoísta e falso do que já parecia. Queria dizer que foi um erro, mas estaria mentindo a si mesmo. Ele **queria** estar longe da família, mesmo que isso lhe partisse o coração. Mas essa era a mais pura verdade; não queria a presença deles, pelo menos não agora quando podia apreciar o doce sabor da liberdade. Sem irmão ou pai para repreender os seus atos, ou mesmo apontar seus erros, Sam estava por conta própria, e nada mais importava.

Foi acordado para a realidade quando sentiu seu celular vibrar em seu bolso. O moreno o pegou imediatamente, na esperança de que fosse seu irmão. Para seu desapontamento, ou até mesmo alívio, era John. Olhou a foto do pai no visor de seu celular e, indo contra a vontade latente de rejeitar, aceitou a ligação.

– Alô? – Disse o mais novo sem disfarçar o desânimo.

– Sam?! Er... Por acaso o Dean está aí com você? – Aquilo acertou o jovem em cheio. Esperava um pedido fracassado de desculpas, ou até mesmo alguma estupidez vinda do pai. Mas não houve nada disso. Apenas a confirmação de que Dean era quem importava de verdade. Ele era o filho perfeito, merecedor da atenção e preocupação do pai. – Eu estou tentando falar com ele há horas, mas ele não me atende.

– Ele... – Suspirou – Ele não está aqui. – torcia para que sua voz fosse alterada pelo telefone, pois ela denotava claramente o seu estado emocional abalado. Saber que você não tinha valor, que não merecia o amor fraternal de um pai era... _Frustrante demais_.

– É que... Bom, faz um bom tempo que ele saiu e...

– E daí você pensou que talvez ele pudesse estar comigo, não é? – esfregou os nós dos dedos contra os seus olhos, amenizando a desconfortável ardência causada pelas lágrimas que teimavam se formar.

– É sim. – Suspirou. – Sam, sobre o que aconteceu...

– Adeus, John. – O moreno desligou sem nem mesmo esperar pelas possíveis explicações do pai. Naquele momento, John percebeu que o filho não o perdoaria, e também, naquele mesmo momento, Sam se deu conta de que não fora um erro sair daquela mediocridade. Dean era a única coisa que o prendia naquele lugar; o único que valia o sacrifício. Mas estava cansado, exausto de ser sempre ignorado, sempre ser deixado de lado. Também fazia parte daquela palhaçada e John, como pai, deveria entender que esse tipo de laço, quando quebrado de uma maneira tão violenta, leva mais que um simples telefonema para ser restabelecido.

– O que aconteceu, Sam? – A garota apareceu do nada, sussurrando ao ouvido do moreno enquanto se ajeitava no banco ao seu lado.

– Eu... Hm... Meu pai me telefonou e...

– Deixa eu ver... – fingindo pensar, Jessica colocou o dedo indicador em seu queixo e pendeu a cabeça para o lado, olhando fixamente para o teto – Ele tentou se desculpar pelo que te disse, não foi?

– Não. Quero dizer, eu não esperei para ouvir o que quer que ele tenha pensado em me dizer, mas... Ele queria saber se eu estava com o Dean, acredita? Como se eu fosse o influenciador dessa história. Eu... Eu pensava que ele... Eu **pensei** que ele me diria alguma coisa do tipo... Do tipo... – engasgava-se com as palavras, ao mesmo tempo em que não conseguia encontrá-las.

– Ei, Sam, não fica assim... O John pisou na bola, não foi culpa sua. – Pousou sua mão sobre as costas do rapaz no intuito de passar alguma segurança.

A verdade é que Sam sabia de quem realmente precisava quando ficava daquele jeito, sentindo como se o mundo estivesse desabando sobre sua cabeça. Conhecia a única pessoa que era capaz de reconfortá-lo com um simples abraço e algumas palavras que, em certo ponto, soavam inconvenientes. Os únicos olhos que penetravam a sua alma e o deixava desarmado. O sorriso sarcástico que nada mais era do que um meio de camuflar algo que não estava em seu alcance; quando percebia que não podia fazer nada a respeito, mas, mesmo assim, a sua presença era o suficiente.

– Eu vou ligar pra ele. – Sam fez menção em pegar seu celular do bolso da calça surrada.

– Pra quem? – Perguntou confusa.

– Para o Dean. Eu preciso falar com ele, eu... Eu só _preciso_.

_Pensa, pensa... Droga!_

– Tudo bem.

O moreno então colocou seu celular contra o ouvido esquerdo, mantendo os olhos fixos no balcão enquanto ouvia o incansável toque de espera do celular.

– Oi... É, Dean, sou eu... – Sam começou a dizer sem se dar conta de que falava com ninguém. Jessica, ao seu lado, concentrava-se nas palavras certas que seriam ouvidas pelo mais novo.

_**03h19min AM - Lawrence, Kansas**_

O vento bagunçava o seu cabelo e a velocidade em que estava apenas aumentava o seu desespero. Pisava sem receio no acelerador e mal pensava aonde aquela estrada o levaria. Tudo o que queria era chegar logo em algum lugar.

As árvores passavam como borrões, assim como as casas e outros carros. Não prestava atenção nisso. Seus olhos estavam fixos somente na estrada e, se algo ousasse entrar em seu caminho, com certeza não sairia ileso.

O pequeno bar _Oak_, localizado no lado sul da cidade, era o lugar ideal onde Winchester conseguiria afogar-se em bebida até cair. Não muito movimentado, com atendentes gostosas que mudavam a cada semana, Dean pressentia que a noite acabaria em sexo. Não que de fato quisesse aquilo, mas era um meio de descontar sua raiva, sua fúria. Realmente não importava com quem passaria a noite. O sexo seria sem prazer, pelo menos para ele, e isso era incontestável.

Estacionou e saiu do carro deixando seu celular e apanhando apenas sua carteira e a fiel jaqueta de couro. Adentrou no estabelecimento e gostou do que viu. Mordendo o lábio inferior e ajeitando sua jaqueta, o loiro caminhava em direção as mesas vazias do fundo, sendo acompanhando pelos olhares curiosos e hostis de alguns homens que estavam no balcão e de alguns sentados em outras mesas, perto da porta de entrada.

Levou pouco menos de um minuto para que o rapaz fosse atendido. Em parte, achava que a urgência das garotas em atendê-lo era por causa de sua beleza e carisma. Mas sabia que a maioria das que trabalhavam ali só queriam transar com ele. E quem seria Dean Winchester para recusar? Em uma noite comum sim, mas, naquela noite, não poderia, mesmo se quisesse.

– O que vai querer, bonitão? – Perguntou a jovem em tom nada profissional. Estava claro que aquela ali _queria_ ser traçada.

– Você por acaso está no menu? – Dean disse no mesmo tom, deixando a loura parcialmente corada de vergonha, mas ambos mantinham o contato visual.

– Se você estiver com fome... – Umedeceu os lábios de uma maneira sugestiva. – Tenho certeza que posso arrumar alguma coisa pra você _comer_...

_Essa caiu fácil demais_, pensou Winchester, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

– Acho que o que eu quero não se encontra dentro de uma garrafa ou na cozinha... É servido cru. – Sorriu sacana, sendo acompanhado pela garota.

_Ela até que é bonitinha... Pelo menos sabe flertar, diferente da última._

– Existe alguma coisa em_ especial_ que gostaria de me pedir, Senhor...? – A garota se aproximou mais do loiro, deixando seu decote à mostra.

– Winchester. Dean Winchester.

– Como a arma? – Perguntou empolgada, pousando a bandeja de alumínio sobre a mesa.

– Isso mesmo, _baby_, como a arma. E quanto a você? Uma moça bonita e bem educada com certeza deve ter um lindo nome. – Falou enquanto olhava disfarçadamente para os seios da jovem.

_Você não é o único que me diz isso, sabia Dean? Já sou velha no ramo_...

Inclinando-se o suficiente para chegar ao ouvido do loiro, e dando uma leve mordida no lóbulo da orelha do jovem, a garota sussurrou sensualmente:

– Eu sou Ruby.

**Continua...**


	6. E Se Eu Não Entender?

*Capítulo reescrito*

**Beta:** Constantin Rousseau

* * *

Capítulo 6: **E Se Eu Não Entender?**

* * *

**Saint Louis, Missouri**

— Eu realmente não consigo acreditar que alguém como _ele_ disse isso, Sam. — era o que Jessica comentava indignada enquanto fingia consolar o garoto. — Não esperava que logo uma pessoa que se dizia tão próxima poderia falar uma coisa dessas a você.

"_E também não sabia que eu era uma atriz tão boa._"

— Não parecia o Dean falando, sabe? — a voz do moreno saiu embargada, deixando visível todo o absurdo esforço que fazia para não desabar ali mesmo. — Era como se fosse _outra pessoa_... A voz era a dele, mas... E-Eu não sei... Quero dizer... É do Dean que estamos falando, certo? Ele jamais me trataria assim... Tem alguma coisa errada. — Jess suspirou longamente enquanto rolava os olhos, pois sabia que Winchester não aceitaria numa boa, muito menos cairia tão fácil naquilo. — Eu sinto.

— Não sei não, Sam... Você pisou na bola com ele, não foi? Não acha que seria... Sei lá¸ _justo_ receber esse tratamento? Você sabe... Quando as pessoas ficam zangadas, acabam falando o que não deveriam, mas, na maioria das vezes, essas coisas nada mais são do que a verdade que elas escondem por medo...

Ele baixou os olhos e ficou calado, pensando inquieto nas incômodas palavras da loira. Jessica não era do tipo que fazia a pessoa se sentir mal; na verdade, era basicamente o contrário disso, sempre fazendo piadas sem graça nos momentos mais inoportunos, tentando tornar as coisas mais fáceis de encarar. Mas, naquela ocasião, Sam podia sentir que ela falava sério, beirando à prudência.

— Você acha que ele seria capaz de... — engoliu em seco, respirando fundo e tomando coragem para fazer a pergunta, sem ter a certeza de que a resposta lhe agradaria. — Você acha que ele faria isso comigo?

— Eu não acho nada. — foi o que a loira respondeu enquanto brincava com seus dedos. — Talvez você devesse pensar na possibilidade de ele não te considerar mais como um irmão.

— O quê? — os olhos claros se arregalaram. — Do que você tá falando? O Dean nunca...

— Só estou dizendo o que penso. — a garota interrompeu indiferente.

Era essa sua intenção: fazer Sam Winchester _duvidar_ do quanto seu irmão o amava; do quanto Dean se importava com ele. E ela _jamais_ imaginaria que sua tarefa seria tão fácil. Conseguia sentir a dúvida crescendo na mente do garoto, espalhando-se como uma erva daninha, sufocando-o e implantando diversos pensamentos e suposições que ele não queria. Sam possuía apenas uma frase, seu porto seguro; algo a que estava agarrado para não cair:

_Só porque não temos o mesmo sangue, não quer dizer que não sejamos família._

Será que havia alguma verdade naquilo?

**xXx**

Não podia deixar de sentir alguma pena do garoto. Jessica realmente gostava de Sam; sentia como se, pela primeira vez, pudesse confiar em alguém durante uma missão, ou, pelo menos, conversar. Odiava viver como outra pessoa, e era isso que a deixava furiosa. As regras do contrato haviam sido bem claras: _sugar a personalidade da pessoa escolhida e imitá-la perante os conhecidos, para não causar nenhum tipo de suspeita indesejada._ Que se danasse aquela porcaria! Ela não havia respeitado muito bem, aquela ordem em específico; resultado disso foi o recado que _sua_ mãe deixara preso à geladeira. Já se acostumara àquilo. Com elas, tudo deveria ser feito às escondidas...

— Você é uma ótima amiga, Jess. — o moreno confessou num sussurro baixo à loira enquanto se afastava lentamente do abraço acolhedor.

"_Pobre Sam... Se soubesse que sou eu a pessoa que está fazendo você passar por tudo isso, se soubesse que sou eu a culpada por fazer dessa noite uma droga... Mas não podia deixar que você estragasse tudo conversando com Dean e voltando atrás com sua decisão. Você deve ficar longe dele durante esse tempo, Sam. Faz parte das regras._"

— É. Eu sou. — disse num tom falho, estando ciente de sua total hipocrisia enquanto desviava seus olhos dos avermelhados e ainda parcialmente marejados do moreno.

— Está tudo bem? — Winchester segurou de leve o queixo da jovem, fazendo-a olhar diretamente para seu rosto, de forma que ela pudesse, assim, ver claramente a tristeza e a decepção instaladas naqueles orbes claros e cintilantes.

— Só estou cansada. Acho que vou dormir um pouco... — ela murmurou. — Você deveria fazer o mesmo, Sam. Está péssimo. — abriu um leve sorriso zombeteiro enquanto levantava-se da cama. — Garanto que tudo estará melhor quando acordar, _Sammy_.

Então, como se fosse atingido por uma onda gigante, seus olhos passaram a doer, e seu corpo pedia urgentemente por um descanso. A sensação foi tão intensa e esquisita que mal teve tempo para pensar no apelido pelo qual Jess o chamara. Mas talvez fosse melhor assim, pois lembrar-se de quem o chamava daquela maneira, de como a boca _dele_ se movia ao pronunciar tal palavra... Apenas fazia com que a dor se intensificasse ainda mais.

Do que precisava? A pergunta rodou sua mente durante longos segundos, que lhe pareceram uma eternidade antes de a resposta finalmente surgir, clara como a água, acabando com o caos total no qual sua mente sonolenta se encontrava: de um novo começo. Sam precisava seguir em frente, sem qualquer vestígio do passado.

Desmoronou contra o colchão macio, sentindo um alívio imediato em seus músculos tencionados. As pálpebras pareciam pesar toneladas, e o menor esforço para manter os olhos abertos consumia toda a energia ainda presente no corpo do Winchester. A respiração permaneceu acelerada enquanto sentia a inconsciência abraçar-lhe à força. Em parte, agradeceu por toda aquela confusão, porque, naquele momento, não ver e não sentir era o suficiente para fazê-lo ficar bem. Não pensar trazia segurança, trazia alívio. Mas estar em um local desconhecido, onde uma parte reprimida e incompreendida de seu ser era quem ditava as regras... _Isso sim_ era algo um tanto perigoso, se considerado seu estado abalado.

Não. Jessica já havia extrapolado sua cota de maldade durante aquele dia; não desceria mais de nível. Até porque já achava que o que havia feito por telefone, horas atrás, fora o suficiente. Havia se transformado na Moore de sempre, aquela que poucos conheciam: insensível. Egoísta. Fria. Calculista.

Todos possuem um lado negro dentro de si; e isso é fato desde que o mundo foi criado. Uma parte te impulsiona a fazer o errado julgando ser o certo. Jessica precisava se sentir no controle da situação; precisava remover cuidadosamente a máscara emocional que usara nos últimos dias e voltar a se focar no plano principal. E, com isso, tornava-se imprescindível não pensar na confiança cega que Sam depositara em si, fazendo com que o fato de que havia se envolvido _muito_, em apenas _outro caso_, a assustasse ainda mais. Mas, naquele momento, precisava clarear sua mente, precisava pensar com cautela e olhar por todos os ângulos que sua vista estratégica lhe permitia.

Para isso, precisava deixar de ser fraca.

Prendeu o cabelo num longo rabo de cavalo enquanto se dirigia até a cozinha, onde apanhou seu celular dentro da bolsa Prada, e então abriu a grande porta pesada, bem lentamente, fazendo o rangido metálico sair abafado, sentindo o frio da madrugada acariciando-lhe a pele como dedos curiosos. Virou-se, e pôde contemplar a rua deserta, coberta pela densa névoa, típica daquele horário, tornando o cenário pouco atrativo para alguém que pretendia andar sozinho noite afora.

Por um período que lhe pareceu longo, vagou cegamente pelas vielas das quais pouco se lembrava, sem ter nenhum destino fixo em mente; apenas concentrava-se nos passos firmes que dava, sentindo as pernas moverem-se de forma automática em companhia da sensação de leveza que a deixava calma, talvez até despreocupada. Em sua mão, o celular parecia pesar; como um aviso de que deveria intervir.

Olhou para a imensa tela negra do aparelho, enxergando nada mais que seu reflexo tênue e ligeiramente deformado.

"_Jessica... Gostei de você_" foi seu pensamento, e logo sorriu irônica, apressada ao procurar um determinado contato em sua agenda telefônica.

— Fala, gostosa! — a voz a abordou de maneira manhosa, quase sensual, de forma com que a loira revirou os olhos e ignorou, pois julgava ser um péssimo comportamento, dadas as atuais circunstâncias.

— Eu fiz a minha parte, vadia. — disse por fim. — E foi uma droga. Tive um imprevisto, acabei fazendo Sam pensar que discutiu seriamente com o irmão dele.

— E...?

— Como assim "_E..._"?! Agora ele acha que o irmão o odeia! — seus dedos refletiam nitidamente um pouco de sua frustração, movimentando-se aleatoriamente por entre sua cabeleira loira e emaranhada.

— Escute aqui, queridinha: você sabe _mais que ninguém_ que imprevistos acontecem! Lembra do que aconteceu no quarto do John? É, minha amiga, alguém se intrometeu na sua ilusão! E, se não fosse por mim, nosso plano teria ido inteiramente por água abaixo.

Mesmo sabendo que não poderia ser vista pela pessoa do outro lado, estreitou os olhos e uniu as sobrancelhas numa linha, denotando sua visível confusão pelo que acabara de ouvir.

— Como assim?

— Nossa, Jessica, você é muito burrinha _mesmo_! — a voz soou áspera, quase sarcástica. — Você realmente acha que Dean teria coragem de se rebelar _daquele jeito_ sem **nenhum** empurrãozinho? Fala sério!

Foi então que Moore, usando sua mente incrivelmente engenhosa e perspicaz, concluiu que tudo o que estava acontecendo não era uma simples coincidência. Alguém havia mudado as peças do tabuleiro; alguém a manipulou, a forçou a agir de forma diferente do combinado. As mudanças não só afetaram Sam, ou Jessica, como também o primogênito Winchester, que foi obrigado a seguir um caminho diferente após ter enfrentado seu pai. Dean deveria ter ficado ao lado de John, deveria ser vigiado apenas de longe.

Mas agora um novo jogo havia se iniciado. Dessa vez, Jessica não era a rainha, e sim um dos simples peões, e seu próximo movimento poderia ser seu último.

"_Pensa, pensa, pensa..._"

O raciocínio da loira havia sido perfeito! Ela só precisaria fazer com que John acreditasse nas palavras de quem julgava ser o espírito de sua esposa, que, consequentemente, afastaria Sam do irmão. **Esse** era o plano. Sam e Dean _não deveriam_ ficar juntos.

Pelo menos, não ainda.

O grande problema foi que Dean acabou vendo o que não deveria, e, ao invés de deixá-lo descobrir de imediato sobre o mundo sombrio ao qual sua família inegavelmente pertencia, o garoto foi submetido a uma camuflagem de fatos que o fez esquecer, na verdade ignorar, o acontecido. Jessica conhecia o truque, assim como conhecia sua própria capacidade.

Dean discutiu com John, extrapolou os limites de seu autocontrole e acabou agindo de forma imprudente. O homem, preocupado com o sumiço do filho mais velho, ligou para Sam no intuito de saber o paradeiro do loiro. O moreno ficou preocupado, e tentou ligar para ele. Foi aí que Moore precisou agir por impulso, sendo forçada a formar outra ilusão; uma que fizesse o mais novo acreditar que Dean não se importava nem um pouco.

Tudo havia desandado, provocando um processo em cadeia que resultaria em...

— Onde está Dean? — foi a primeira pergunta que lhe ocorreu após a maioria dos fatos se encaixar em sua cabeça.

— Não faço a menor ideia, gata. — o frio em sua espinha foi algo completamente surreal; único. — Por quê?

Como se não bastasse ter aquela intuição pessimista de que algo absurdamente ruim estava prestes a acontecer, agora ainda havia o fato de que Dean Winchester continuava com o paradeiro desconhecido por todos. E isso, definitivamente, deixava tudo ainda mais frustrante.

— Como assim não faz a menor ideia?! — perguntou de forma controlada, apesar de seu tom de voz denunciar o estado furioso no qual se encontrava. — Era pra você estar tomando conta dele!

— Ok, mamãe! — quase podia ver os olhos se revirando. — Eu não preciso que você repasse as minhas ordens, tá legal? Eu só preciso terminar de...

— Escuta aqui, sua _irresponsável_: eu é que não vou ser punida por um maldito deslize seu! — Jessica a repreendeu. — Vá atrás dele agora! — e, sem nem mesmo esperar por uma resposta, encerrou a chamada.

"_Se tudo até agora foi arquitetado minuciosamente por alguém que não está na jogada, algo me diz que não estou aqui por coincidência. Alguém me queria fora da casa, longe do..._" parou seu raciocínio de súbito, os olhos arregalados pelo choque. "_Oh, meu Deus! Sam!_"

A jovem não teve que pensar muito. Após retirar seu calçado às pressas, antes de se colocar em movimento, apenas um pedido se fez presente em sua mente ainda estarrecida:

_Por favor, que não seja tarde..._

**XxX**

**Lawrence, Kansas**

Ruby tinha a lateral do celular apoiada na testa, como se o gesto, de alguma maneira, a fizesse pensar melhor sobre a confusão que havia se formado. Não era, de fato, irresponsável; apenas tinha como prioridade conseguir dinheiro para o aluguel. O resto, como ela mesma dizia, era somente o resto.

Deixou o aparelho sobre a mesa, levanto suas mãos até as costas e desfazendo cuidadosamente o laço do avental. Respirou fundo e olhou para suas próprias roupas, odiando aqueles detalhes em azul e branco do minúsculo short, que combinavam perfeitamente com sua blusa vermelha de listras claras.

"_Eu deveria ganhar um prêmio do próprio presidente por usar a bandeira americana como roupa._"

Pensando no dinheiro extra que ganharia naquela noite, e imaginando as limitadas formas de gastá-lo, Ruby deixou uma lista de compras sobre a mesa da cozinha, para Josh, seu chefe que chegaria pela manhã, e preparou-se para sair do estabelecimento. Porém, a vibração ininterrupta que fazia as portas e janelas tremerem num ritmo absurdamente medonho foi algo que a fez parar de imediato. Os sussurros aumentaram de maneira considerável em sua cabeça, tornando-se mais claros, específicos.

Sabia o que aquilo significava.

Rapidamente, ela jogou o avental para o lado e atravessou a porta que dava acesso ao balcão. Foi uma cena um tanto quanto irônica, a jovem encontrar Winchester sentado no fundo do bar. Era _ela_ quem deveria ir atrás do rapaz, e não ele aparecer do nada como um cordeirinho indo de encontro ao abate.

"_Bem, isso com certeza vai me poupar um grande trabalho... Mas, por outro lado, é esse bando de demônios o encarando que vai me dar uma baita dor de cabeça_" foi o que pensou após olhar para a quantidade intimidadora de pessoas possuídas que olhavam o loiro de maneira indiscreta, como se ele fosse o alimento da noite.

Lançou seu último olhar para os que estavam sentados ao balcão e próximos à mesa de sinuca, ainda virados em direção ao jovem, e apanhou uma bandeja metálica junto ao cardápio. Caminhou compassadamente até a mesa dos fundos, com seu charme inteiramente teatral vindo sem nenhum tipo de esforço.

"_Vamos lá Ruby... Hora de bancar a vadia._"

A jovem loira aproximou-se do rapaz e lhe lançou um olhar completamente antiprofissional, denotando todo o seu descaramento e falso interesse, recebendo como resposta o olhar faminto de Dean Winchester.

— O que vai querer? — perguntou sensualmente enquanto torcia para que não tivesse feito uma careta com aquela pergunta.

— Você tá no _menu_?

"_Ele sabe mesmo ser direto. Ou é um sem vergonha de primeira... Ou então está muito necessitado e disposto a pegar qualquer uma._"

Então Ruby acabou perguntando, embora já soubesse, como o rapaz se chamava. Ele respondeu de prontidão, soando orgulhoso por ter aquele sobrenome pra lá de esquisito. Como se tudo fosse uma grande e irritante sensação de déjà vu, o loiro resolveu retribuir o favor e perguntar-lhe seu nome. As lembranças ressuscitadas inundaram a mente da jovem como uma onda gigante, tomando todo o espaço e a atenção da moça enquanto sorria falsamente.

Ela se lembrou de quando matava apenas por diversão; de quando usurpava vidas quando julgava estar demasiadamente entediada, ou cansada de ficar escondida. Quando ficava em frente ao posto de gasolina abandonado, na beira da antiga estrada, esperando pelo momento em que alguém parasse e oferecesse uma carona. Eles perguntavam seu nome de maneira doce, e diziam a jovem o quanto sua beleza era notável. Ruby aceitava os elogios, e, às vezes, até agradecia, permitindo-se corar envergonhada quando recebia olhares mais do que intensos. Nessas horas, quase se esquecia das segundas intenções encontradas naquilo tudo. Quase.

E, só depois de vê-los implorar pela própria morte, depois de vê-los aproveitar a última gota de agonia, o desespero nítido nos diferenciados olhares... Só então é que retirava suas almas. Aquilo sim a satisfazia: o medo que era expresso na face de quem era sua vítima era algo que a deixava em total êxtase. A moça sorriu largamente ao se lembrar da sensação que tanto adorava, mas logo conteve parte de sua excitação ao ser puxada para a realidade após encarar os olhos verdes e totalmente expressivos do loiro à sua frente, que ainda esperava por uma resposta.

— Meu nome é Ruby.

Depois das apresentações, a loira, apesar de parecer calma e incrivelmente descontraída, sentia como se uma enorme bomba-relógio estivesse presa ao seu crânio, obrigando-a a lembrar-se de que a vida ao seu redor continuava a mesma, independentemente de como agisse ou se portasse. Sabia de algo que não precisava naquele momento: sangue. Já havia ultrapassado seu limite de mortes há muito tempo, e, para falar a verdade, depois do período inesquecível que passara cumprindo sua punição, a vontade latente de assassinar tudo o que era vivo foi se esvaindo, até se transformar numa simples e melancólica lembrança.

— Hey, cabeça de vento, eu quero a minha bebida! — por um momento, por estar um tanto distraída, Ruby pensou ter sido Dean quem lhe dirigira a palavra, mas, ao sentir um desconfortável aperto em seu braço, teve certeza de que a noite estava apenas começando. — Pelos velhos tempos, princesa... — era o que dizia num tom zombeteiro e com um sorriso cínico se formando em seus lábios, um homem de meia idade, estatua mediana e barba por fazer.

"_Não! É ele!_"

— Você não deveria estar aqui! — declarou, com algum espanto. — Como foi que...

— Eu tenho amigos, fofinha. — Alastair interrompeu a fala da loira, apontando para as pessoas que estavam no lado leste do salão, algumas já fazendo menções de que se levantariam. — E eles estão bem ali, apenas esperando meu sinal para mandarem essa espelunca pelos ares. Eu só quero o rapaz, Ruby. — riu de forma amarga. — Acho que esse foi o nome mais bonito que você conseguiu, não concorda? Enfim... Não precisamos de violência por aqui. — ele mordeu o lábio inferior, e, com alguma dose de malícia expressa nos olhos, continuou: — Se bem que... Você _adorava_ quando eu pegava pesado.

— Cara, quem diabos você pensa que é? — Dean finalmente se manifestou, levantando-se da cadeira e fechando as mãos em punho ao encarar o homem.

— Diabos... Não, gosto muito da liberdade que tenho. — e sorriu cínico, aproximando-se um pouco mais da jovem loira que continuava atônita. — Se você fosse um pouquinho mais esperto, meu jovem, não se preocuparia com _quem_ eu sou, e sim _do que eu sou capaz_.

Dean bufou enquanto revirava os olhos e relaxava um pouco. Bater em idosos não era algo de seu feitio, muito menos bancar o garanhão apenas para impressionar uma garota, porque ele não precisava disso; poderia encontrar outra qualquer em alguma esquina escura àquele horário.

— Quer saber? Acho que já vou indo. — falou grosso, virando-se bruscamente para a porta pela qual entrara momentos antes, mas parou surpreso ao não encontrar porta alguma, pois apenas a parede escura e pouco desgastada contornava o local que mais parecia uma cela.

— Vá por mim, Dean. — num tom baixo e repreensivo, Ruby o encarou. — Não é uma boa ideia sair daqui sozinho.

— Claro que ele não vai estar sozinho. — surgindo por trás do loiro, e descaradamente pousando a mão em seu ombro, como se fossem grandes amigos, um rapaz moreno e sorridente acrescentou com a voz animada: — Ele vai comigo.

Winchester virou seu pescoço lentamente e encarou o rapaz desconhecido com um semblante confuso. Em sua mente, a dúvida: deveria socá-lo ali mesmo, ou esperar por uma explicação plausível vinda de qualquer um dos que estavam presentes?

— Ninguém sai daqui até eu permitir. — Alastair ordenou para o grupo com um rosnado.

— Qual é, Aly, você nunca ficou bem como mandão. — o rapaz moreno revirou os olhos. — Por que não relaxa um pouco?

— Assim que te levar comigo, criança. Tenho uns joguinhos em mente, aos quais há a certeza de que você vai adorar. — disse no mesmo tom sacana; porém, logo em seguida, seu tom era mais hostil, mostrando quem realmente era: — Por que não usa o tempo que tem disponível para pentear algumas das suas Barbies, e me deixa fazer meu serviço? O relógio está correndo, caçador...

O sorriso do jovem murchou um pouco, e ele retirou a mão do ombro do Winchester, ficando visivelmente tenso e incomodado enquanto os outros voltavam a atenção para si. Um tanto indignado, apenas sacudiu os ombros, ignorando os demais. Alastair sorriu triunfante.

— Alguém pode me explicar _o que raios_ está acontecendo aqui? — a voz de Dean saiu mais alta e exigente, causando alguma movimentação suspeita vinda das pessoas que olhavam tudo com certa expectativa, prontas para atacar a qualquer instante.

Mas Ruby foi mais rápida. Antes mesmo de Alastair conseguir avançar contra o rapaz, no intuito de agarrá-lo pelo braço e arrastá-lo dali à força, a loira o atacou com a bandeja de metal que tinha em mãos. O impacto foi grande, e provavelmente o crânio do homem já não se encontrava em sua melhor forma.

Dean ficou estático; provavelmente estava em choque.

"_Fofo. Se estivéssemos em outras circunstâncias, um tanto melhores, eu adoraria tê-lo como animal de estimação_" foi o pensamento maldoso da moça, enquanto um sorriso inconsciente se formava em seu rosto.

— Esse era o seu plano?! Olha só o que você fez! O cara tá sangrando! — assim que ousou sair do transe, Winchester se viu gritando com a loira; os olhos quase saltavam das órbitas, e as mãos trêmulas já começavam a suar.

No que ele havia se metido?

— Sangue de pior qualidade, se quer saber... — o rapaz ao seu lado falou com extrema calma, como se nada de extraordinário houvesse acontecido bem diante de seus olhos.

E, de qualquer forma, agora já era tarde para pensar no que havia feito. Assim que Ruby voltou sua atenção para Winchester e viu no semblante do jovem o horror nítido em seus orbes arregalados devido ao fato de que todos que estavam no local, anteriormente apenas os observando, passaram a correr desgovernados em sua direção, a jovem só teve tempo para fechar seus olhos, buscando a concentração necessária para o que faria.

A loira pôde sentir o poder correr por suas veias, e tudo que conseguiu fazer foi se lembrar da sensação de liberdade que tinha no passado, quando fazia as coisas à sua maneira, sem se importar em ser julgada.

O mundo a pertencia.

Com um único movimento de braço, jogou todos os possuídos contra a parede do local, aprisionando-os fortemente em uma espécie de armadilha psíquica.

— Tira ele daqui! — gritou furiosa.

O rapaz segurou firme o braço do loiro e o arrastou para a parede que permanecia sem porta alguma, nem mesmo janelas. Winchester apressou os passos para acompanhar o caçador que quase corria de encontro à grande muralha de concreto, mas parou de súbito assim que sentiu um braço enlaçar seu pescoço de maneira agressiva, sufocando-o por alguns segundos.

— Acha que vai estar a salvo, seguindo ele? Não... — Alastair lançou-lhe um breve sorriso que não pôde ser visto pelo jovem. — Você e seu irmão, logo, logo, estarão no coração disso tudo! — o loiro arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o homem mencionar Sam.

_Como ele sabia?_

Não teve muito em que pensar, naquela hora. Acertou-lhe uma cotovelada nas costelas, e então começou a desferir murros contra seu rosto, mesmo contra os protestos do rapaz que tentava puxá-lo para longe dali. Então, de uma hora para outra, Winchester se viu dando socos contra o nada, e, depois de fazer uma breve busca com os olhos por todo o local, pôde concluir que o homem não mais estava naquele lugar.

Dean percebeu que o rapaz ainda lhe puxava, e, dessa vez, deixou-se ser guiado pelo moreno. O caçador conseguia ver a grande porta perfeitamente, pois a ilusão de Ruby fora feita _especificamente_ para o loiro. Então o jovem atravessou primeiro, arrastando Winchester consigo e o fazendo atravessar de olhos fechados.

— Hey, Dean... Dean! — sacudia veementemente o loiro que insistia em permanecer com os olhos fechados. — A gente precisa sair daqui! — de maneira lenta e receosa, o loiro abriu os olhos, percebendo então que já se encontravam no estacionamento do bar.

A visão de seu carro lhe trouxe alguma felicidade, forçando-o a um leve repuxar de lábios, acompanhado por uma expressão aliviada.

— Aquele é seu carro? Ótimo! — o caçador estava impaciente. — Vamos...

— O quê?! — o loiro perguntou de imediato, arqueando as sobrancelhas, ainda levemente chocado. — Eu não vou deixar você entrar no meu carro! Eu nem te conheço, cara!

— Fora Ruby, eu sou sua melhor forma de permanecer vivo! — o moreno o encarou de forma séria. — Então sugiro que abra a droga da porta e me deixe entrar, **agora**.

— Você não vai me dizer o que está acontecendo, não é mesmo? — Winchester passou as mãos pelo cabelo, frustrado. — **Quem é você?**

— Bem... Acho que serei sua "babá" por enquanto... Pelo menos até Ruby dar um jeito naqueles ali. — e apontou com o polegar esquerdo para o local em que antes estavam.

Dean apenas gargalhou sem vontade com o absurdo que acabara de ouvir. Não havia lógica alguma naquilo tudo; sua vida não podia virar ao avesso da noite para o dia, era loucura! Não estava entendendo nada, muito menos conseguia pensar em algumas suposições. A única coisa que ele queria era tomar umas cervejas, transar com alguém, e depois dormir despreocupado no conforto de seu Impala.

Era pedir demais?

Um barulho estridente, vindo de dentro do bar, atraiu a atenção dos dois rapazes, retirando o loiro de seu caos interno.

— Pelo menos alguém está se divertindo... — o caçador comentou com naturalidade.

Winchester suspirou resignado, retirando a chave do bolso e olhando fixamente para o outro.

— Você me deve respostas.

**xXx**

Alastair permaneceu parado, demasiadamente calmo e indiferente no centro da multidão. Assim como os demais, ele também havia caído na maldita teia psíquica da jovem.

— Sabe que não pode me matar, não sabe? — finalmente perguntou, e os olhos escuros permaneciam cravados na figura loira e estonteante à sua frente.

Os cabelos da garota se moviam com uma leveza indescritível, de forma etérea, e os olhos já começavam a alcançar aquela conhecida tonalidade de cor.

— Não preciso de você morto. Apenas longe. — Ruby lançou-lhe uma piscadela travessa, e, com um único movimento de mão, a moça arrancou a nuvem densa e escura de dentro do homem, dissolvendo-a no ar em questão de segundos.

Os demônios presos à parede tentavam a todo custo escapar da moça; alguns até tossiam lufadas de fumaça negra pela boca enquanto gritavam obscenidades e xingavam-na de diversas formas.

— Por que a pressa? — ela franziu o cenho, fingindo certo desapontamento. — A diversão está apenas começando, rapazes...

**Continua...**


	7. E Se Eu Só Tiver Uma Chance?

Beta: Constantin Rousseau

*Capítulo Reescrito*

* * *

Capítulo 7: **E Se Eu Só Tiver Uma Chance?**

* * *

O que deve ser considerado real ou imaginário quando a simples imagem à sua frente faz com que sua mente se embaralhe e crie uma verdade alternativa que não se encaixa no contexto da realidade? O que fazer quando você sente que nada ao seu redor se encaixa com algo que já tenha visto ou presenciado, ao menos uma única vez? Sam não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam; e nem tinha a certeza de desejá-lo. Não se lembrava de como chegara àquele lugar, muito menos de _como_ conseguiu entrar no local, já que o mesmo não possuía nenhuma porta ou janela. Lembrava-se apenas de ter fechado os olhos, e, no instante em que os abriu, estava ali, preso e pendurado de cabeça para baixo, junto aos demais.

Por inúmeras vezes tentara encontrar alguma familiaridade nos orbes claros que o encaravam com fúria... Fome, talvez. Não podia dizer ao certo, embora a faceta da jovem fosse um tanto específica. A moça estava com as sobrancelhas unidas, a testa levemente franzida, como se houvesse sido desapontada por algum detalhe, de alguma maneira. Seus lábios, rosados e entreabertos, expressavam apenas uma vontade, um desejo; denotando claramente o quão difícil era manter o quase escasso autocontrole que possuía. Nunca vira aquela mulher de aparência sinistra, com seus cabelos longos e dourados que se moviam de forma etérea, como que movidos por uma força invisível. Nunca vira nenhum daqueles homens que estavam espalhados ao seu redor alguns se debatendo e gritando, enquanto outros já se encontravam imóveis, sem reação e banhados em sangue.

O moreno estava no centro de toda aquela confusão, com pernas e braços esticados, na mesma posição que deveria ficar uma cruz invertida. Os dentes permaneciam trincados enquanto tentava, a todo custo, encontrar uma maneira consideravelmente segura para _despregar-se_ da avermelhada muralha de concreto. Porém, conforme exercia a força presente em seus músculos, a pele desprendia brutalmente da carne, deixando-a exposta, assim como o líquido escarlate e quente que aos poucos percorria seu corpo. Foi inevitável não soltar urros de agonia, e isso fez com que Ruby repuxasse os lábios em satisfação, deliciando-se com o sofrimento alheio.

— Por que está fazendo isso comigo? — foi o que Winchester perguntou à loira, mesmo não tendo total certeza de que era ela a responsável por aquele _circo_ todo que o torturava aos poucos.

Mas Sam não era idiota; conseguia ver claramente a hostilidade estampada no rosto da jovem. Sabia que ela não estava ali à toa, assim como ele também não estava no local por nada. Sentia que a loira era o real perigo, mas por quê?

— Ela não consegue te ver, Samuel. Você nem mesmo está aqui, para início de conversa. — uma voz grave e máscula que o moreno, se não tivesse visto de quem viera, julgaria ser a de seu pai, rompeu o silêncio de seu ser, que ansiava desesperadamente por alguma luz, alguma resposta àquela loucura em que se encontrava. — Ela apenas sente seu cheiro, se é que me entende. Sua alma exala um perfume um tanto... Atraente.

Winchester respirava profundamente com um pouco de dificuldade, controlando ao máximo que podia os espasmos que a dor lhe causava, enquanto tentava encontrar algum significado nas palavras do homem negro que estava sentado em uma cadeira próxima ao balcão. Bem, aquela com certeza era apenas outra pessoa que Sam não fazia nem a menor ideia de quem era. E perguntar-se incansavelmente o que raios acontecia ali já havia se tornado um trabalho exaustivo.

— Quem é você? — o homem sorriu abertamente ao ouvir a mesma pergunta que sempre ecoava pelos aposentos nos quais era visto.

— Já faz um bom tempo desde que _Ruby_ fez sua última festinha... — comentou, ignorando o questionamento e suspirando nostalgicamente logo em seguida. — Sabe, eu** adorava** ir de penetra... Como ela não tinha o costume de nos convidar, nós tínhamos sempre que dar um jeito. Acho que é por isso que ela me odeia tanto. — riu sonoramente. — Sempre foi muito gulosa.

Só então, desviando seu olhar da nova figura desconhecida, e voltando a fitar o que acontecia ao seu redor, foi que Sam percebeu que todos haviam ficado imóveis, como se fosse a imagem de uma fotografia tirada subitamente; estava congelada, inclusive, a estonteante jovem a poucos metros de distância.

A interrogação no rosto do moreno chegava a ser visível, e não sabia exatamente por que, mas aquilo só instigou ainda mais o pânico que havia dentro de si, fazendo-o ficar mais tenso, os punhos cerrados com força demasiada, sentindo a pele dolorida.

— Legal, não acha? — o homem interrompeu sua linha de pensamentos, fingindo certo entusiasmo enquanto olhava para os lados. — Poder parar o tempo é uma habilidade muito rara. — soava orgulhoso.

— Você é a morte? — a pressão na cabeça do Winchester já começava a se tornar desconfortável, e falar com certeza tornaria sua situação ainda pior, mas, mesmo assim, perguntar seria a maneira mais viável para obter as respostas que tanto almejava: — Eu estou morrendo; é isso?

O homem negro virou-se de maneira deliberadamente lenta, ajeitou seu terno impecável e caminhou em direção ao moreno com passos resolutos; o outro o observava com os olhos incrivelmente arregalados, como se estivessem prestes a saltar das órbitas. Com certeza, Sam imaginara que aqueles seriam seus últimos momentos de vida, pois, após sentir a proximidade excessiva do homem, fechou seus olhos com força, movendo os lábios numa prece silenciosa.

— Nem tudo gira em torno de você, Samuel. Embora os outros indiquem que sim, você não chega a ser o centro do universo. — a acusação fez o jovem abrir seus olhos num rompante, e foi inevitável não encarar a escuridão presente nos orbes sombrios do negro, agora agachado, que possuía o semblante sereno.

— O que você quer de mim? — surpreendeu-se com a firmeza que foi utilizada nas palavras que pronunciou, quase como se o medo de outrora fosse apenas algo de sua cabeça; talvez pelo fato de o estranho não apresentar nenhum sinal de ameaça, pelo menos não ainda.

— Sua alma não me interessa, jovem Winchester. — disse enquanto, vagarosamente, levantava-se e ficava de frente a um homem ao lado de Sam. — E, mesmo que interessasse, eu não me daria ao luxo de entrar na fila para fazer parte dessa briga idiota. Estou aqui pelos outros.

O rapaz, então, sentiu uma brisa gélida acariciar sua pele, quase anestesiando a dor de seus ferimentos; sensação essa que logo se esvaiu após o homem terminar seja lá o que estivesse fazendo e caminhar para o lado direito do moreno, ficando de frente para outra pessoa.

— Ela é indomável; muito mais que um rosto bonito. Tome cuidado com ela, Sam. Quem quer que tenha te arrastado até aqui, queria que você tivesse uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

— Como é?! — as palavras do homem pegaram Winchester de surpresa, fazendo-o franzir o cenho numa expressão de pura confusão.

Até então, o moreno tinha total certeza de que aquele era apenas um simples pesadelo insuportável. Esquisito e diferente, mas ainda assim um sonho; acordaria no momento em que achasse ser possível, pois, desde que abrira os olhos estando naquele aposento, tentava desesperadamente voltar para o mundo real.

— Você não está sonhando, nem mesmo está aqui, como eu já havia dito. Infelizmente, não há nada que eu possa fazer para ajudá-lo a sair, sinto muito. — o negro falou sem um pingo de ressentimento em sua voz, causando arrepios no mais alto. — Preciso levar as almas, e meu serviço aqui estará concluído.

— Levar as almas? — foi o que balbuciou num sussurro tímido, apenas verbalizando seus receios.

— A vida é mais que um simples sonho patético onde você alcança a normalidade, Sam. Você, mais que ninguém, deveria saber disso. — pausa. — É o mais inteligente.

O homem limpou as mãos uma na outra, então voltou a se agachar.

— Talvez aconteça de nos encontrarmos novamente... — riu de forma aberta, dando de ombros. — Pelo menos, tudo indica que sim. — levemente acariciou, com as pontas dos dedos, o ferimento exposto no braço direito do jovem, que, após sentir o toque gélido e repentino, contraiu-se abruptamente, o que causou certo desconforto.

Sam não pôde argumentar mais nada, pois, no momento em que algo lhe veio em mente, quando finalmente perguntaria o que, de fato, deveria fazer para sair dali, o homem desapareceu num piscar de olhos. Daquele momento em diante, a bomba-relógio tiquetaqueou sem piedade em sua cabeça. O nervosismo e o pânico, misturados com a pressão excessiva e a dor intensa, fizeram com que o moreno não esboçasse reação alguma quando os primeiros sinais de mobilidade foram notados.

Ruby piscou.

**xXx**

Sua aflição era perceptível. Qualquer um poderia afirmar que ela estava sendo perseguida por um maníaco louco e perigoso, e corria desesperadamente para salvar sua vida. Só que não era exatamente com a sua que Jessica estava preocupada; cuidar de Sam era sua responsabilidade. Se algo acontecesse a ele, algo aconteceria a ela, e Moore não se dava ao luxo de pensar nas variações de tortura as quais certamente seria submetida.

Fez a curva num ímpeto, e, mesmo que seus instintos pedissem para parar após sentir a certa e singular presença desconhecida, seu desejo ousou gritar mais alto, e suas pernas continuaram o trajeto. O alívio foi imediato quando se permitiu parar na varanda e apoiar suas mãos nos joelhos, descansando antes de adentrar a casa. A respiração estava demasiada ofegante e exasperada, misturada à queimação insuportável em seu peito, e isso, aliado aos minúsculos, porém visíveis, machucados em seus pés, fez com que ela soltasse um breve gemido.

Ainda exausta, mas sem muito mais tempo para se recompor, girou a maçaneta e empurrou a grande porta impacientemente, não se importando com o fato de tê-la deixado aberta ao entrar. O silêncio preenchia completamente o lugar, e poderia dizer com convicção que ninguém estava ali, não fosse o conhecido eriçar de pelos em sua nuca, que lhe dizia o contrário. A sensação não era específica, mas era intensa; poderosa o suficiente para que a loira se mantivesse alerta o tempo todo antes de subir os degraus de forma lenta e inaudível.

Jessica encarou a porta à sua frente por alguns segundos, incerta do que, exatamente, deveria fazer; como reagir a seja lá quem estivesse junto ao moreno naquele aposento. Seus devaneios cessaram em um rompante, assim que ouviu um gemido de dor, provavelmente vindo do Winchester.

— Sam! — escancarou a porta sem refrear-se, correndo em direção ao moreno.

Mas o que viu, assim que desviou os olhos do moreno que se contorcia na cama, acabou com sua reação.

**xXx**

Ela avançava em passos lentos, torturantes para o Winchester mais novo, que a observava totalmente atônito. Depois do pânico que sentiu ao ver a moça gritar em frustração, percebendo que não havia mais almas nos corpos à sua frente, Sam temeu por si mesmo ao constatar que ela foi capaz de fitar-lhe os olhos. Não, Ruby não o estava vendo, tecnicamente. A vitalidade a atraía de forma incomum, e ela apenas seguia seus instintos mais animalescos. Uma caçadora de almas, como sempre fora. O que ela ganhava com isso? A cada alma usurpada, sua dívida diminuía consideravelmente, mas ainda faltavam muitos passos até concluir a jornada para o perdão absoluto.

_Maldito foi o momento em que as desafiou!_

Havia pouco da mentalidade da jovem naquele momento. **A fera** estava mais para um presente, uma dádiva ofertada pela própria entidade para a qual _servia_; dádiva esta que aceitou de bom grado, tendo em vista o tempo que pouparia ao recolher a quantia exigida. Seria assim, até segunda ordem. E é claro, existiam aqueles que batiam de frente quanto a isso: ceifadores. Eles, definitivamente, dificultavam as coisas. Nessas horas, ousava sentir um pouco de inveja de Jessica e seus "dons de primeira viagem". Nada era assim tão fácil, afinal de contas.

A parte sombria que a controlava era, basicamente, uma espécie de escudo: capaz de bloquear consideravelmente sua parte emocional, e isso, por si só, a impossibilitava completamente de reconhecer ou diferenciar suas vítimas. Mas, para ela, não importava, na verdade; todos possuíam o mesmo e irrelevante valor.

Ruby abriu outro sorriso. Dessa vez, infinitamente mais perverso e sádico. Sam respirou fundo, e, sentindo todos os músculos tencionados relaxarem aos poucos, permitiu que sua consciência se esvaísse lentamente.

**xXx**

Os olhos foram abertos cautelosamente, e ele nunca pensou que a simples imagem do teto acima de sua cabeça fosse fazê-lo se sentir tão absurdamente bem. Embora sentisse a necessidade de dizer a si mesmo que tudo não passara de apenas um sonho ruim, no fundo sabia que tinha sido algo mais. Afastou tais suposições de sua mente, e acabou por perceber que Jessica estava ali, com a mão sob seu peito e a cabeça totalmente abaixada.

— Pensei que tinha te perdido, Sam. — a loira começou enquanto recolhia a mão de forma relutante, erguendo os olhos para encará-lo. — Pensei que Ruby seria mais rápida que eu e... Aquela _vaca_ vai me pagar... — Moore possuía algo incerto em sua voz, mas, em seu olhar, Winchester pôde ver claramente toda a preocupação que Jessica insistia em não demonstrar.

— Jess, o que... Do que você está falando, exatamente? — perguntou verdadeiramente curioso, embora tivesse certeza do que a loira estava se referindo.

A confusão ainda estava estampada no semblante expressivo do moreno, e o silêncio de Moore nada mais trazia além de incertezas. Não havia lógica naquilo, **não poderia**. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que a parte lúcida de sua mente considerava nula a hipótese de realmente ter participado de uma dolorosa experiência extracorpórea ou qualquer coisa do tipo, a parte insana lhe dizia que havia uma ponta de veracidade naquilo; que não havia alucinado em mais outro pesadelo habitual.

— Nós precisamos conversar, Sam.

**Continua...**


	8. E Se Eu Preferir Acreditar?

*Capítulo reescrito***  
**

Beta: Constantin Rousseau

* * *

Capítulo 8:** E Se Eu Preferir Acreditar?**

* * *

**Novosibirsk, Russia — 03h47min**

Abriu seus olhos e deparou-se com o que parecia ser um grande quarto escuro, e até um tanto espaçoso. O ritmo tênue e relaxante que as gotas da chuva que caía faziam contra o telhado, contrastando os persistentes e ensurdecedores trovões que anunciavam sua volta, acalmou seus batimentos cardíacos um pouco acelerados devido à viagem turbulenta. Já se passara muito tempo... Mas, mesmo assim, conseguia se lembrar com clareza, até porque não poderia, tão menos queria esquecer-se de algo.

Levantou seu braço até o único brilho fraco vindo da janela de vidro atrás de si, analisando atentamente a pele alva, bonita e uniforme. Sorriu de canto ao perceber que, desta vez, viera bem mais jovem que antes. Dezoito anos, no mínimo; e esse era seu novo recorde. Sentiu-se vitoriosa enquanto pulava da cama e caminhava em direção à porta que liberava um brilho intenso pela fresta da fechadura. A luminosidade gritante do cômodo que agora adentrava fez com que seus olhos se fechassem abruptamente, e ela precisou soltar um grito agonizante em seguida. Era provável que se sentisse assim, com essa sensibilidade excessiva, por um bom tempo. Afinal, não estava acostumada com demasiada claridade, até porque onde residia não havia luz, exatamente.

Quebrou as lâmpadas fluorescentes do local no simples ato de olhá-las de relance, e isso provocou certa histeria entre as pessoas que ali se encontravam; as que estavam prontas para servi-la independentemente do que fosse pedido. _Escravos_ seria uma palavra um tanto inapropriada, uma vez que todos eles aceitaram o "serviço" de bom grado após receberem uma quantia surpreendentemente farta em suas contas bancárias.

Suas pupilas dilatadas avistaram com incrível facilidade cada movimento incerto de quem mais parecia estar amedrontado. Um rapaz jovem, na faixa de quinze anos, tinha os lábios trêmulos enquanto avançava em passos receosos para recebê-la formalmente.

— Se-Seja bem-vinda... — os olhos do garoto vaguearam pelo espaço vazio na falha tentativa de avistá-la. — Co-Como a senhora se sente? — e a pergunta foi tão baixa que chegou a achar que foi o único a ouvir.

A garota, então, sorriu de maneira deturpada, avançando contra o jovem e agarrando-lhe pelo pescoço com uma força indescritível enquanto o prensava contra a parede.

— Vocês tentaram fritar meus olhos com essas coisas que brilham! — referia-se às lâmpadas, não deixando de apreciar demoradamente seu tom de voz melodioso, ao ouvir-se pela primeira vez. — Como _acha_ que devo me sentir?

— E-Eu não sabia... — disse com a voz um tanto embargada, os olhos quase transbordando contra sua vontade.

— Por favor, não o mate! — a moça virou-se na defensiva para avistar quem havia tido audácia o suficiente para dizer aquilo, logo deparando-se com uma mulher de meia idade, um pouco acima do peso. — Ele é o seu... Ele é o irmão da Gwen. — falou compassadamente.

— Ah... Então _você_ é o irmão dela. — voltou-se para o garoto e passou a analisá-lo detalhadamente. Ele até que era bonito, com uma pele clara e aparentemente macia que tentou seu autocontrole, fazendo com que precisasse se conter para não acariciá-la; os cabelos eram de um castanho intenso, e a boca delineada era avermelhada demais, convidativa, até. — Espero que tenhamos alguma semelhança, então... — disse desfazendo o olhar desumano e abrindo um sorriso maldoso. Thomas foi liberto das mãos hábeis da garota, e então correu em direção ao grupo.

"_Bando de medrosos_" foi o que pensou um tanto decepcionada. Não era como se, naturalmente, não botasse medos nos outros, mas, em comparação com a outra, ela chegava a ser _adorável_. A jovem, então, virou-se de modo a encarar todos, e fez uma pergunta um tanto inesperada em meio ao silêncio que havia se formado:

— Onde está a minha irmã? — mais silêncio, mais tensão. Todos se entreolharam por alguns instantes em um pedido mudo para que alguém se manifestasse e contasse o que a moça queria saber antes que algo acontecesse.

— Fomos avisados que ela ainda não foi encontrada. _Ainda_. — um homem alto e um tanto elegante, usando terno e sapatos que brilhavam de tão negros, finalmente se pronunciou. A moça se prontificou em fuzilá-lo com o olhar, mesmo sabendo que ele não conseguiria ver tal ação.

— _Como assim_ não foi encontrada? — perguntou pausadamente, avançando alguns passos em direção a ele.

— Eu não sei... Ela... Ela só não veio. — a jovem parou por um segundo, tentando entender o que diabos poderia ter ocorrido, pois não era algo típico da outra se atrasar. — Talvez tenha se perdido, ou... — completou suando frio, e em seguida gritou em agonia ao sentir uma dor exorbitante que podia muito bem ser comparada à sensação de facas afiadas o dilacerando por dentro, repetidas vezes. Caiu no chão, se contorcendo violentamente. As demais pessoas fizeram menção em socorrê-lo, mas foram refreados.

— Ninguém se mexe! — ajoelhou-se ao chão, fitando a face distorcida do homem com um semblante sereno. — Não se preocupe, Joseph, não vou te machucar... — sorriu, e a expressão não entrava em consenso com a postura tensa.

— O que você quer de mim? — conseguiu perguntar quando sentiu a dor esvair-se de suas entranhas bem lentamente. Não havia sangue, não havia marcas. A mente humana era maleável demais.

— Preciso encontrar Ruby.

**Lawrence, Kansas — 04h13min**

_— _Eles agiram rápidos demais. — Seth dizia enquanto gesticulava para Dean, explicando a situação. — E também, ninguém esperava que aqueles demônios fossem tão inteligentes... Com certeza a Ruby deu uma boa surra neles. Tenho que admitir que às vezes ela me dá medo, de verdade...

O loiro permanecia calado, e apertava cada vez mais as mãos contra o volante quando as informações lhe eram jogadas pelo moreno, que realmente não parecia poupá-lo. Alternava os olhares entre a estrada vazia e o rapaz tagarela ao seu lado. A verdade é que Winchester estava incrédulo, talvez até um tanto assustado com aquela situação insana. Seria tolice não se deixar abalar por uma maré de explicações para tudo o que julgava ser um monte de bobagens.

— E o que, _exatamente_, **você** tem a ver com tudo isso? — o loiro perguntou curioso, recriminando-se mentalmente por sua voz ter soado um tanto hostil.

O rapaz o fitou surpreso, e só então Dean percebeu que aquela era a primeira vez que abrira a boca para falar algo desde o momento em que entrara no carro.

— Olha só... Você fala. — Seth disse parecendo genuinamente surpreso, e então sorriu de canto ao receber um revirar de olhos como resposta. — Bem, senhor Simpatia, eu sou o que pode se chamar de caçador: eu procuro essas coisas, e as mato. Simples não é? Quase sempre a Ruby me ajuda, mas, enfim... Somos meio que parceiros de crime, entende?

Dean franziu o cenho, um pouco confuso com aquela nova informação. A lembrança da jovem loira jogando todas aquelas pessoas contra a parede, sem praticamente mover-se do lugar, embaralhou um pouco sua linha de raciocínio.

— Se você mata essas coisas, por que é que anda junto com a garçonete?

Seth pareceu um tanto desconfortável com aquela pergunta. Ele mesmo já se pegou perdido nesse impasse várias vezes, mas não podia ignorar o que Ruby havia feito por ele há um tempo; ele tinha várias dívidas com a moça e, no fundo, sabia que a própria loira também tinha algumas pendentes consigo. Grande parte do autocontrole que ela havia adquirido foi graças à Seth.

— Com ela é diferente. — foi o que disse. Não queria dar tantos detalhes, até porque sabia que se perderia vergonhosamente na explicação dos fatos. Além do mais, também não queria deixar o jovem Winchester ainda mais confuso do que já estava.

— Você gosta dela. — afirmou ao perceber o olhar distante que o rapaz passou a ter.

— O quê? Não! — apressou-se em dizer, atraindo o olhar acusador do loiro. — Quero dizer, não. Eu não gosto de... Mulheres... Magras demais. — mentiu. De onde tirara aquilo, afinal, era o que se perguntava mentalmente, quase revirando os olhos.

— Oh. — suspirou resignado — Ok, então. Se você diz...

Dean agora voltara a olhar para frente, para a longa estrada completamente deserta; talvez devido o horário demasiado tarde, já que a maioria das casas pelas quais passavam em frente possuía seu interior mergulhado na total escuridão. As árvores com galhos finos e poucas folhas eram algo peculiar que deixava a parte sul da cidade com um aspecto um tanto sombrio que apenas o deixava mais desconfortável.

— É essa aqui. — de repente, o moreno apontou para uma casa branca, pela janela de Dean. O loiro fez a curva e estacionou em frente ao lugar, retirando o cinto e se inclinando para frente. Ergueu as sobrancelhas ao olhar para a inusitada residência.

— Lugarzinho maneiro, esse em que você vive, uh? — comentou irônico, porém sem soar grosseiro. Por mais abalado que estivesse, não iria descontar seus conflitos internos naquele rapaz. Seth não merecia; o ajudara até aquele momento, até explicara algumas coisas, ainda que muitas delas continuassem como grandes incógnitas para o Winchester.

— A vista é melhor de dia, vai por mim... — disse após uma gargalhada baixa e gutural, pulando do veículo em seguida.

O outro resolveu imitá-lo e também saiu, ficando parado junto à porta enquanto observava Seth passar quase animadamente pela calçada e atravessar o pequeno gramado.

— O que você está esperando? Um convite especial? — disse, e em seguida Dean deu de ombros, andando em sua direção com mãos no bolso e demonstrando certo desconforto; apenas uma pequena parte do verdadeiro caos que se encontrava em seu interior. Uma expressão um tanto engraçada, pelo menos para Seth, que tentava ao máximo disfarçar seus olhares duvidosos em direção ao loiro.

— Onde estão seus pais? — perguntou enquanto o jovem agachava e retirava algo debaixo de um vaso vazio.

O moreno enrijeceu durante um pequeno momento, antes de, rispidamente, dar sua resposta:

— Não estão mais aqui.

Winchester bufou, um tanto sem graça pelas palavras que recebera à pergunta. Seth então inseriu a chave na fechadura e girou a maçaneta. Ainda do lado de fora, fez menção para que Dean adentrasse. O loiro deu alguns passos receosos, livrando-se parcialmente da expressão carrancuda no rosto. Por fim, passou pelo caçador e entrou na casa, desconfiado e ainda mais inquieto. O moreno veio logo atrás de si, acendendo as luzes e trancando rapidamente a porta pela qual passaram, derramando uma quantidade generosa de sal em linha reta. Virou-se para ver a reação de Dean, e logo depois que seus olhares se encontraram.

— O que foi? — perguntou com o cenho franzido.

— Vamos ter uma conversinha sobre monstros.

**St. Louis, Missouri — 07h22mim**

Sabia que sua paciência se tornava escassa quando não conseguia descansar a mente o bastante, mas resolveu investir um pouco mais, pois era o mínimo que poderia fazer. Jessica havia contado o suficiente para caçula ter tido aquela reação. Porém não havia tido escolha, havia? Ele não podia ficar no escuro, sem ciência dos fatos. Não depois do que acontecera no quarto, enquanto ele dormia.

Normalmente os _escolhidos_, quando a par da verdade, chamavam-na de coisas terríveis no primeiro instante. Mas com _ele_... Com o Sam havia sido diferente. O moreno apenas olhou no fundo de seus olhos e disse _"Eu confiei em você, Jess_". A loira sabia que o rapaz deveria estar se sentindo traído, inseguro... No entanto sua reação foi um tanto infantil.

— Fique longe de mim, seu demônio! — o jovem gritava e corria, já quase sem fôlego, pelas calçadas das casas vizinhas. Olhava para trás vez ou outra, surpreendendo-se com a rapidez admirável com que a loira se aproximava.

— Droga de vadia escandalosa... — Jess reclamou, percebendo que ambos estavam atraindo os olhares de algumas pessoas que provavelmente faziam uma caminhada matinal. Mas, por Deus, era domingo! A jovem, já exausta com aquela inútil perseguição, resolveu apelar para o jogo baixo; para a única coisa que pudesse controlar a situação, naquele momento.

— Mas que Diabos...? — Sam passou de atônico à descrente quando parou de correr e continuou encarando a sua sombra no chão que mudava rápida e constantemente de ângulo, como se a luz incidente estivesse se alternando, de alguma maneira impossível.

Ergueu seu olhar ao céu, entreabrindo a boca em um cômico e previsível "o" que denotava sua surpresa. O sol, outrora já alto, regredia-se de encontro ao horizonte no qual anteriormente havia surgido. Rápida e incessantemente, o frio e a escuridão tomaram conta daquela manhã, acompanhados pela ascensão de uma lua que surgia radiante do lado oposto, lançando seu brilho sobre as poucas nuvens em tons de cinza que a cobriam singelamente, dando delicadeza à paisagem.

Ainda permanecia estático e sua voz interior gritava, dizendo que aquilo nada mais era do que um mero truque, fruto da imensa criatividade de Jess. Pensando nisso, voltou seu olhar em direção à loira, deparando-se com a rua completamente vazia e um tanto familiar.

"_Ela não fez isso_" dizia a si mesmo. Porém, quanto mais reparava na perfeição com que aquele lugar foi reproduzido, quanto mais admirava todos os detalhes daquela ilusão e tentava a todo custo não acreditar, mais se rendia à nostalgia gritante que sentia; mais se dava conta de que a realidade nada mais era do que uma simples alternativa cada vez mais gritante. Pelo menos era isso que pensava ao estar ali, _em casa_. E contra a sua vontade, aquilo lhe trouxera as lembranças mais doces e, ao mesmo tempo, mais amargas possíveis.

Sua casa nada mais era que um lugar seguro e até um tanto calmo, onde podia encontrar o ombro do irmão, jogar tudo pra fora e esvaziar-se quando a insegurança o invadia por completo. "_Por que não tentar mais uma vez?_" arriscava-se a pensar. Pelo pouco que Moore havia contado sobre suas habilidades, ela podia, sim, fazer com que o loiro estivesse ali, há poucos metros de distância.

Os passos que o levavam a se aproximar da casa conhecida foram um tanto involuntários, mas quando finalmente estava prestes a subir os três degraus que o levariam à varanda, parou se súbito, encarando a antiga espingarda recostada sob uma cadeira ao lado da porta. John. O caçula então deu um passo curto e receoso para trás, se afastando vagarosamente do lugar convidativo.

— Sam? — transparecendo um misto entre fúria e incredulidade, John o chamou uma única vez. O mais novo, porém, não respondeu. — Por onde você se meteu, moleque? — silêncio. — O Dean... Ele... — suspirou incapaz de descrever em palavras a aflição que tomara conta do loiro após a partida do irmão. — Só não... Não faça mais isso com ele, tá bem?

Sam então, finalmente se virou para encará-lo. John parecia um tanto abatido e também possuía algumas olheiras profundas, mas nada com que pudesse se preocupar, afinal, ele era um homem de ferro, congelado até a alma pelo tormento que passara após a morte da esposa. Atrás de si, a sala continuava a mesma que sempre se lembrara; com o sofá avermelhado repleto de coisas inúteis, assim como a mesinha de centro, lotada com papéis, mapas, diários... Tudo o que agora fazia sentido para Sam.

— Pai, eu não... — Dean havia surgido atrás de John e parara de falar no momento em que avistara Sam do lado de fora. O caçador havia percebido isso. Então deu uma última olhada para o filho caçula e adentrou a casa, passando pelo loiro que ainda estava parado, apenas observando-o. — Sammy. — disse baixo, como se apenas houvesse confirmado algo.

O mais novo sentiu seu coração acelerar consideravelmente quando viu Dean andando em sua direção. Não sabia o que esperar, embora tivesse quase certeza de que levaria um bom murro na face. O loiro aumentou os passos quando chegou à varanda, descendo os degraus com uma velocidade admirável, e, para o espanto de Sam, quando o mais velho chegou perto o suficiente, foi recebido com um caloroso e apertado abraço. Os braços musculosos o rodearam pela cintura, enquanto o queixo estava escorado contra o ombro do mais novo. O moreno demorou alguns segundos para retribuir o gesto, passando seus braços trêmulos e relutantes pelas costas do irmão, massageando-a cautelosamente, ainda esperando pelo soco. Ousou fechar os olhos, baixando a cabeça até poder sentir o cheiro másculo e familiar que Dean exalava. Naquele momento, ambos não poderiam estar mais felizes.

— Você voltou. — ainda junto ao irmão, o primogênito falou com a voz embargada, seus olhos ardendo e prestes a transbordar.

— É — sussurrou. — Eu acho que sim.

— Por onde foi que você andou, seu idiota?! Eu te procurei pelo país inteiro! — disse exaltado, se separando do abraço e olhando fixamente para os olhos do irmão. — Sabe quão difícil foi fazer o seu enterro, sendo que sequer tínhamos um corpo para colocar no caixão?!

— Dean, do que você está falando? Eu fui embora ontem... E que história é essa de...

—Você foi embora há dois anos, Sam! — o mais velho ralhou, e o jovem Winchester passou a sentir sua cabeça rodar, tamanha era sua confusão. — Sabe o que foi que me levou a concluir que você estava morto?! Foi você não ter cumprido aquela sua maldita promessa, sobre manter contato!

Droga. Jess havia colocado o seu dedo sujo naquilo e agora mal sabia o que estava acontecendo diante dos seus olhos. Aquilo seria alguma espécie de previsão do futuro, ou aquilo de fato **era** o futuro? Porque, se parasse para pensar, como aquilo poderia ser uma ilusão? Tudo tão perfeito... Tão real que chegava a ser palpável... Era loucura!

Mas uma coisa o moreno tinha certeza: as chances de aquilo acontecer eram totalmente nulas. Sam **jamais** deixaria de manter contato com o irmão, independente do que fosse. Dean não tinha culpa de nada, e não merecia ser abandonado por ninguém, principalmente pelo caçula. Estando ali, vendo o loiro com aquela expressão tão preocupada, não conseguia enxergá-lo de outra forma que se não de vítima.

— Por que não entramos para eu te contar tudo? — Sam disse um tanto nervoso. A verdade era que não tinha nada para contar, até porque ainda não havia vivenciado nada relevante que pudesse ser dito ao loiro. Bem... Havia a verdade, pelo menos, e ela deveria ser o suficiente.

— Ok... Mas que fique claro; eu vou te dar uma surra depois. — falou irredutível, e era possível ver o esforço que o rapaz fazia para não desabar ali mesmo.

Sam sorriu e acompanhou o loiro até a entrada da casa. Então, não soube dizer se o que o havia feito parar no meio da sala, com uma expressão abobalhada, foi ver seu pai utilizando um computador, ou se foi encontrar Jessica Moore sentada confortavelmente no sofá, tragando lentamente um cigarro.

— Jessica. — fez uma careta azeda para a jovem.

— Vai ter que fazer melhor pra se livrar de mim, Sam. — sorriu abertamente enquanto enrolava algumas mexas de seu cabelo amarelo entre os dedos, o reluzente esmalte vermelho contrastando com a pele clara. Apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro e levantou-se, ficando em frente ao jovem.

— Dean, eu preciso que você... — mais uma vez foi surpreso ao virar-se para trás e não encontrar ninguém, e a sua frente, John também havia desaparecido.

— Eles não são reais. — disse a loira. — Esse seria o seu futuro, se seu irmão não tivesse se intrometido enquanto eu conversava com seu pai. Acredite quando digo que isso desencadeou uma série de imprevistos.

— Não estou entendendo... — diz confuso, e por um segundo se sentiu culpado.

— Eu não quero ver você sofrendo, Sam... Não foi pra isso que a gente se mudou, lembra? — arqueou as sobrancelhas — Por isso preciso que confie em mim.

— E qual escolha eu tenho? — perguntou.

— Não muitas. — Dean disse, reaparecendo atrás do irmão. — Apenas fique com a sua família, onde é o seu lugar. Não vá embora outra vez.

— Você não é real. Não é. — falou por cima dos ombros, olhando-o de relance.

— E isso importa? — revidou. — Fique!... Por favor. Por mim.

— Não pode dizer não ao seu irmão, não é, Sam? — Jessica o olhava com expectativa. — Olhe para ele e diga que não é real. Consegue?

Dean se aproximou perigosamente de Sam, pegando a mão do moreno e a repousando sobre seu peito. As batidas aceleradas, o calor convidativo, e até mesmo os incômodos arrepios que sentiu após tocá-lo fizeram com que ficasse repentinamente mudo, todas as palavras fugindo-lhe dos lábios. Em todos os aspectos humanamente possíveis, e talvez até os impossíveis, aquele à sua frente era seu irmão.

— Eu posso ser real, Sammy. Você só precisa acreditar.

**xXxXxXx**

— Cara, isso é... Isso é loucura! — Dean explodiu, pressionando as pontas dos dedos contra a têmpora.

— Não, não é. — levantando-se de sua cadeira e indo de encontro à cozinha, Seth falou convicto: — Sabe... Meu pai me contou tudo isso quando eu tinha dez anos. Eu pirei legal na época, e morria de medo de olhar debaixo da cama quando estava sozinho no quarto. Estou surpreso por você, filho de um dos melhores caçadores, não saber de nada.

— O que disse? — o loiro rapidamente o fuzilou com os olhos.

— Você nem desconfiava? — perguntou ao rapaz que se encontrava um tanto aéreo no momento, fitando o nada. Seth suspirou, resignado e Dean apenas meneou a cabeça, ainda com o olhar sem rumo, perdido em pensamentos. — Acho que é demais por uma noite, não acha?

A resposta foi um tanto vaga:

— Eu vou sobreviver.

Ficaram em silêncio, e Seth se viu mais uma vez encantado com o loiro. Seus traços definidos e másculos, assim como o maxilar um tanto saliente lhe eram convidativos. E, claro, havia aqueles lábios obscenos. Imaginou como seria o gosto deles quando Dean os umedeceu involuntariamente. E, droga, não deveria estar pensando naquilo.

Dean ainda não sabia, certo?

— Eu vou subir e ver como o meu irmão está. Me espere aqui, eu... — começara o moreno, mas fora interrompido por alguém que batia à porta. — Eu vou ver quem é primeiro. — completou a contragosto.

Esticou o pescoço, olhando pelo olho mágico, e então suspirou aliviado. Já não era sem tempo, foi o que sussurrou antes de abrir a porta de modo com que o pequeno espaço apenas o permitisse sair. Winchester saiu de onde estava e se sentou no sofá, repousando os braços no encosto e tentando relaxar antes que sua cabeça explodisse. Fechou os olhos, e por mais que tentasse se lembrar de algo agradável, as imagens dos últimos momentos que vivenciara invadiam sua mente com uma nitidez única, fazendo com que um incômodo latejar surgisse. Maldita foi a hora em que saíra de casa. Agora estava ali, descansando em um sofá fedendo a mofo, incerto do que fazer e se sentindo como uma criança na ausência dos pais. Poderia piorar?

Minutos mais tarde, ainda consciente, ouviu a porta sendo aberta e passos alternados em sua direção. Não abriu os olhos, mas sentia como se estivesse sendo observado. Deu um pulo quando sentiu a leve pressão sobre suas coxas. Uma perna estava sendo colocada estrategicamente ao seu lado direito, enquanto a outra subia para o esquerdo, tornando-o imóvel.

— O que você acha que tá fazendo? — perguntou assustado, arregalando os olhos em choque.

— Me divertindo — disse em seu ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha do mais baixo. — Você deveria fazer o mesmo... Está tão tenso... — passava suas mãos hábeis pelo peitoral do loiro, por cima de sua camiseta. Então o beijou. Seus lábios finalmente se uniram ao do loiro, movendo-se curiosos enquanto sua língua tentava achar uma brecha para adentrar na boca dele.

Dean Winchester o agarrou firmemente pela cintura, e Seth abriu um sorriso vitorioso, pois pensara que o mais velho o estava retribuindo.

Porém, no instante seguinte o moreno se via sendo arremessado violentamente contra o chão, as costas chocando-se contra o piso e trazendo uma dor incômoda. O loiro se aproximou e acertou-lhe um soco na barriga, fazendo o caçador se contrair em agonia. Então repetiu os golpes, alternando entre o dorso e o rosto do outro, até que suas próprias mãos se tornassem doloridas pela atitude. Sangue escorria pelo canto da boca do moreno e o inchaço de seu nariz, assim como os hematomas em seus olhos, era mais que perceptível. Mas nada disso fazia Dean sequer cogitar a hipótese de parar o que estava fazendo.

Não sabia explicar de onde tirara aquilo, e se parasse para pensar parecia um tanto possuído. Mas, levando em consideração tudo o que passara nas últimas doze horas, não precisava daquele tipo de distração; era informação o suficiente para _qualquer um_ surtar com a primeira chance que tivesse. Entenderia se fosse uma mulher, e a despacharia sem muitos rodeios. Mas um homem? Isso estava muito além do que poderia aceitar. Não fazia o tipo preconceituoso, tanto é que respeitava _o quanto podia_, mas aquilo? Pisar justo _naquele_ calo? Não. O que diabos deu no caçador para assediá-lo assim, sem explicações? Aquele filho da puta definitivamente encontrou o que **não** estava procurando!

Winchester parou quando viu Seth relaxar seu corpo, baixando os olhos. Certamente já se encontrava desacordado.

Mas isso pareceu não surtir efeito algum em Dean. Muito pelo contrário: o loiro se levantou rapidamente e foi em direção à cozinha, parando em frente ao armário de madeira. Passou a abrir as gavetas freneticamente, e só parou quando finalmente encontrou o que tanto procurava: uma faca cuja lâmina reluzente e pontiaguda refletia seu reflexo sujo de sangue que parecia não o pertencer.

_Seria como se aquilo nunca houvesse existido_, era o que pensava enquanto caminhava em direção ao corpo largado na sala, banhado no viscoso líquido escarlate.

**Continua...**


	9. E Se Eu Quiser Morrer? (part 1)

Oi, pessoal! Até que enfim voltamos! Então, antes de mais nada, gostaria de pedir desculpas pela ausência excessiva. Tivemos uma série de imprevistos, então deu no que deu :D Mas como nem tudo na vida é ruim, durante esse tempo em que estivemos fora acabamos por reescrever todos os capítulos. Em parte porque estava uma b**** e meio que fugia do que estávamos planejando, e em outra porque tivemos o apoio absoluto da Constantin Rousseau que ainda por cima aceitou ser nossa beta.

No que diz respeito as mudanças que fizemos, vocês podem esbarrar em alguma coisa "estranha" e não entender bolinhas. Não podemos pedir para que releiam todos os capítululos. Não seríamos dignas para isso. Mas, caso tenham interesse, está totalmente à disposição de vocês. Para quem não pode/quer/tem tempo para ler todos, os capítulos 6, 7 (principalmente) e 8 ajudarão a se encontrarem melhor. :B

Agradecemos, **e muito**, a todos os leitores/autores que já passaram por aqui, e esperamos não os decepcionar.

A partir desse capítulo responderemos reviews logadas e deslogadas no final do capítulo, apenas [porque somos bitches].

**Beta:** Constantin Rousseau

* * *

**Capítulo 9:** E Se Eu Quiser Morrer? [part. 1]

* * *

A mesa estava posta impecavelmente com suas frutas prediletas, o chá escuro e fumegante em uma xícara acinzentada a sua frente era convidativo. Confuso, Sam olhou mais adiante, avistando a figura loira e conhecida passar manteiga gentilmente em um pedaço de pão, com uma lentidão excessiva, como que de propósito, como que esperando por alguma coisa.

— Vai ficar só olhando? — indagou Jessica, uma sobrancelha arqueada. — Se eu fosse você, Sam, aproveitaria enquanto pode... Aliás, você tem um ótimo gosto para essas coisas, sabia?

A loura abocanhou o que preparava e, depois, sorriu de boca cheia, sem se importar com os bons modos. O moreno então piscou algumas vezes até o sono desaparecer parcialmente; pelo menos o suficiente para conseguir raciocinar um pouco. Tentou associar qualquer coisa que via com o que lhe restava de memória, apenas alguns flashes. _Que lugar era aquele_, era o que se perguntava Sam, em completo silêncio. Nada. Não se lembrava de absolutamente nada. As últimas horas pareciam inexistentes. Os únicos borrões que ousavam surgir em sua mente eram de quando... De quando... Nem mesmo isso se lembrava. Algo inegavelmente o estava deixando inquieto, apesar se não saber ao certo _o quê_. Não em alerta, pois, embora estivesse em lugar desconhecido e numa cena um tanto inusitada, seu instinto não lhe dizia que estava em perigo.

Moore retesou os ombros e apoiou seus cotovelos sobre a mesa, entrelaçando suas mãos abaixo da linha do queixo enquanto o fitava com atenção.

— Me desculpe, mas eu precisei fazer isso. Você ainda estava agitado demais, então tomei a liberdade de te colocar para dormir.

Winchester ergueu as sobrancelhas, ainda mais confuso que antes. Não se lembrava de estar "agitado demais". Sua linha de raciocínio se emaranhou totalmente, depois que a jovem disse tê-lo colocado para dormir. O que era tudo aquilo, afinal de contas? O que estava acontecendo?

— Eu estou sonhando? — perguntou num fio de voz ao perceber que aquilo lhe soara demasiadamente familiar, de uma forma estranha.

— No momento estou manipulando sua mente; controlando seu sonho. — ela falou de modo profissional, logo acrescentando: — Bloqueei grande parte das suas memórias. Não é algo que eu gosto de fazer frequentemente, acredite em mim quando digo. Mas preciso lhe mostrar algo, e você não parecia disposto a me ouvir.

Não sabia como ou por que, mas aquilo lhe soava mais familiar ainda, e um leve desconforto se mostrou presente. _"Manipulando sua mente, controlando seu sonho"_. Sentia como se tivesse vivenciado esse tipo de experiência ou algo parecido, mesmo que não tivesse certeza de absolutamente nada ao seu redor. Então a lembrança veio à tona, inundando sua sanidade com os tons inesquecíveis de vermelho vivo, vermelho sangue. A conversa amigável com o desconhecido, o pânico que sentiu ao ver a agressora gritar em constante agonia. Seu cérebro processou tudo muito rápido, talvez até demais, porém, Moore acompanhou cada imagem que o rapaz recebia do ocorrido como se estivesse assistindo um filme em câmera lenta. Jessica não se preocupou em expressar surpresa ou compaixão. A frustração pelo jovem ter se recordado daquilo se escondia por trás da faceta indiferente que a loira usava para não permitir que ele soubesse o que se passava em sua mente.

— Não se preocupe. — começou, cautelosa. — Foi um deslize de minha parte. Aquilo não vai acontecer novamente, eu prometo.

_**Não**_ **_pode_**_ voltar a acontecer_, corrigiu-se mentalmente. _Você teve sorte por eu ter deduzido a tempo o que planejavam fazer. Sua morte significaria a minha cabeça em uma bandeja, instantaneamente. Preciso ser mais cuidadosa daqui em diante._

— Antes de entrar na sua cabeça, eu entalhei algo em suas costelas; uma espécie de escudo contra certo tipo de... _Coisa_. — torceu o nariz, desgostosa, e o encarou com uma confiança que não sentia. — Vai ser o suficiente para mantê-lo em segurança, por ora.

O moreno passou sua mão sobre o dorso imediatamente, constatando que tudo se encontrava em seu devido lugar. Depois percebeu que, mesmo que estivesse sangrando até a morte, não sentiria. Afinal, estava sonhando, certo?

Então, subitamente deu conta de algo que a loura disse e que o estava deixando irrequieto.

— **Coisa**?

— Alguém que até pouco tempo pensei ser nosso aliado. — pausou demoradamente, permitindo-se recordar. — A vida dá muitas voltas... — disse nostalgicamente, a mão repousando sobre a mesa em busca de apoio enquanto se levantava.

A moça poderia ficar horas com aquela conversa sem muito fundamento, mas, nas circunstâncias atuais, precisava ser rápida. Ali, fora do plano real, o tempo corria de forma diferente, mais lenta. Seu corpo físico estava desprotegido, repousado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama em que Sam se encontrava inconsciente. Aquilo poderia se tornar perigoso caso não agisse logo. E, além do mais, o mais novo poderia expulsá-la a qualquer momento, se descobrisse como o fazer. Não era algo complicado, e o rapaz era inteligente. Não podia arriscar o pouco que tinha.

— Vou facilitar para você. — disse enquanto se posicionava atrás do jovem, pousando suas mãos sobre os ombros rígidos do moreno — Terá a chance de ver o que eu vi e de sentir o que senti. Vai presenciar o que fui obrigada a presenciar antes de receber a morte como punição por algo que nem sequer tive culpa.

— Como é? — indagou visivelmente aturdido. Tentou se desvencilhar das mãos pesadas, mas estas o pressionaram firmemente, forçando-o a permanecer completamente imóvel.

— Porém, somente observará. — ignorou-o, concentrada no que fazia. — Não há meios de mudar o passado, mas pelo menos assim você vai perceber que não sou eu a real ameaça. Não é de mim que deve ter medo.

Winchester começou a se debater por dentro, tremendo inconscientemente. As mãos em forma de garras o puxaram para trás, levando-o em direção ao chão junto à cadeira em que estava sentado. Sam fechou os olhos até ouvir o baque surdo, e no momento seguinte, levado pela ansiedade em ver o que se desenrolava, abriu-os novamente. Dali em diante, nada mais fez sentido.

**Grécia – 172 d.C.**

A floresta se mostrava um tanto tranquila e suspeita, com suas gigantes e incontáveis árvores cobertas pelo verde escuro das folhas hibernais, movimentadas ferozmente pela ventania forte e gélida do cair da noite. Mesmo o barulho constante e abafado que alguns animais noturnos faziam no interior daquela paisagem sombria tornava-se nada mais que apenas sons tênues, notados por um ou outro que ali se fazia presente.

Marcas de sangue inocente estavam presentes nas grandes pedras que beiravam a montanha e também na terra arenosa da aldeia. Elas eram vistas pelos camponeses que corriam desesperadamente para se juntarem à concentração, ao núcleo daquilo. Em todos os ângulos onde fosse direcionado o olhar piedoso do ancião, era possível visualizar os vestígios do massacre ocorrido nos últimos dias. Os olhos do idoso focaram-se na pilha de corpos envoltos em lençol negro, sendo devorados pelas chamas arrasadoras da fogueira crepitante. Com peso no coração, recordou-se momentaneamente do quão difícil foi juntar todos aqueles pedaços... Sim, elas eram cruéis; dotadas de tamanha frieza que um único ser humano era incapaz de descrever. Aqueles monstros aniquilaram todos que se atreveram entrar em seu caminho. Só queria por um fim em todo o sofrimento o qual seu povo era submetido. Aquele era o seu dever.

— Peguem as bruxas! — o idioma era diferente do qual conhecia, e sabia disso. Porém, inexplicavelmente, entendera absolutamente tudo o que fora dito.

Ele viu o pânico se alastrar em meio às feições já assustadas dos poucos que o encaravam céticos, alguns até demonstravam certa decepção no olhar.

Foi então que sentiu alguém puxando o seu cabelo, de modo que a cabeça pendesse para trás, tamanha a força usada. Tentou a todo custo se libertar, mas o corpo não o correspondia. Tentou lançar uma cotovelada na barriga de quem o segurava, mas não controlava seus movimentos. Só podia escutar os gritos. Os **seus** gritos. E eles eram femininos.

**xXx**

Foi arrastado violentamente floresta adentro. O vestido comprido atrapalhava consideravelmente sua locomoção e seus sapatos estavam apertados demais. O caminho pelo qual seguiam era revestido por grandes pedras ao redor e iluminado por tochas. Conforme o que pôde ouvir de algumas pessoas que praticamente gritavam ao seu redor, seria sacrificado a fim de afastar os demônios que atormentavam a aldeia. Demônios estes que supostamente queriam as bruxas. Obviamente estava no corpo de uma. Restava saber onde estavam as outras.

— E o que pretende fazer? Fugir? Você sabe que aquelas coisas te pegariam em questão de minutos, não sabe? — a voz feminina ecoou em sua mente. Ou na mente de quem habitava. Não sabia ao certo, apenas conseguia ouvir. Tentou respondê-la mentalmente, perguntando quem era, mas não obteve resposta alguma. — Nossas cabeças em uma bandeja seria mais que o suficiente, não acha? — disse novamente, e depois voltou a ficar em silêncio por algum tempo. — Não! Isso é arriscado! — dessa vez, a voz quase gritava. — Não vai dar certo! Você não pode...

Parou de ouvir quando se viu driblando os que lhe seguravam pelos braços. A garota esquivava rapidamente das mãos hábeis que tentavam capturá-la, mesmo que as suas estivessem presas fortemente em suas costas por uma corda. Correu em direção contrária a qual seguia e escalou as pedras com dificuldade, rompendo assim a fronteira que separava a pequena vila da floresta. Era perseguida pela multidão berrante que trazia algumas das tochas da estrada. Elas informavam-na que estava se distanciando o bastante para seguir com seu plano sem interrupções.

Sam ainda estava lá. Apenas sentia a exaustão o atingir e sua respiração se tornar ofegante à medida que a cena se desenrolava.

Contudo, sentiu o sorriso perverso moldar os lábios da jovem.

**xXx**

Os galhos secos e espinhosos arranhavam sua pele enquanto tentava se locomover pelo lugar desabitado. Atrás de si, sentia a amiga distanciar-se lentamente, conforme suas pernas se rendiam.

— Meus pés já estão calejados, a gente por acaso está perto? — perguntou a mais alta, impaciente o suficiente para sua voz soar hostil ainda que não fosse sua intenção.

A companheira não respondeu de imediato. Também estava exausta a ponto de desmoronar a qualquer instante, mas não podia demonstrar fraqueza. Seria a oportunidade perfeita para um ataque surpresa vindo de seja lá quem ou o quê. A floresta era traiçoeira; pregava tudo quanto é tipo de peça, especialmente em pessoas que se encontram sozinhas e assustadas. Sabia disso porque, por inúmeras vezes, caíra em suas armadilhas inconfundíveis.

Porém sabia que não deveria se preocupar com a amiga que havia sido capturada, já que ela era esperta como uma águia e tinha grande vantagem por conhecer cada pedra do lugar com a palma de sua mão. Ela nunca se importara com o que os sábios diziam a respeito das sombras que cercavam a imensidão verde e inexplorada daquele local. Agalia era uma das pessoas mais destemidas que a negra se lembrava ter conhecido. Mas dessa vez a ameaça era maior que qualquer coisa antes já enfrentada, e pensar nisso fazia com que a jovem sentisse uma pontada de culpa por estarem naquela situação. Sabia que não devia ter instigado a amiga a desafiá-las. Sabia que não deveria ter jogado mais lenha na fogueira, quando o fogo já era demasiadamente intenso.

— Estamos chegando.

Olhou para o trás e viu Teressa sentada em um tronco. A pobre e doce Teressa. Garota órfã e excluída da aldeia, aquela que daria a vida para tentar proteger as únicas que a acolheu quando todos a trataram como lixo. Agalia e Sappheire ensinaram-na alguns truques, apenas para que Teressa pudesse se defender dos perigos da floresta. Resolveram ficaram lá desde então, desenvolvendo uma conexão muito forte com a natureza. O povo dizia que o trio de garotas cultuava com o próprio Demônio, e por isso conseguiam ficar vivas em meio os perigos daquela mata. Alguns ainda comentavam que se tratava de justiceiras amaldiçoadas, condenadas a viver nas trevas e realizando rituais para invocar entidades malignas que trariam a pestilência e a morte. A minoria discordava e dizia que eram apenas canibais. A verdade é que não eram nada disso; muito pelo contrário. Mas mesmo assim consideravam-nas uma ameaça. Há anos provocavam medo nos ignorantes, e ódio pessoas que se mostravam indignadas com o tempo e colheita ruins.

Então os ataques começaram um dia após elas terem destruído templos de adoração das aldeias vizinhas. Foram culpadas por todas as mortes que as criaturas causaram e, assim que o aviso surgiu ao lado do poço central, a população amedrontada sabia o que deveria fazer para impedir a sua total aniquilação.

As instruções foram específicas: "**Tragam-me as impuras.**"

_Seja lá o que Agalia estiver planejando,_ pensava Sappheire preocupada_, não vai dar certo_. Ela tinha consciência de que a outra era inteligente, mas isso ainda não era o bastante. Não chegava nem perto de ser. Naquele momento, a negra apenas podia torcer para que todas elas pudessem permanecer vivas até encontrar uma maneira segura de fugir sem serem seguidas.

**xXx**

Certamente podia sentir tudo; desde o cansaço excruciante até a adrenalina excessiva por ter decido rolando ladeira abaixo. O coração palpitava acelerado quando o jovem sentiu, aliviado, as pernas desacelerando e as mãos sendo escoradas contra os joelhos imediatamente após se libertarem das amarras com facilidade. A respiração era pesada demais, e aquela roupa apertada comprimia o busto da moça de forma que os pulmões não pudessem inspirar ar o suficiente. Desmoronou, sentindo o monte de folhas úmidas e macias contra as costas doloridas devido à queda de antes. Então passou a olhar fixamente para o céu pintando em nuances de rosa e roxo, contrastando o lado oeste com seus tons amarelados.

Perdeu-se naquela paisagem linda e sombria por tempo suficiente para que pudesse recuperar seu fôlego, e assim que escutou o barulho de galhos sendo quebrados não muito longe dali, colocou-se de pé imediatamente, adquirindo posição de alerta. Os pássaros cessaram seu sutil canto, e o silêncio mortal pairou ao seu redor como o prenúncio que indiciava que algo ruim estava prestes a acontecer.

Olhou para os lados na tentativa falha de ver alguma coisa em meio ao breu. No céu, o dia ainda era claro o bastante para que estrela alguma pudesse vista. Mas na floresta era diferente, sabia disso. Durante todos esses anos que esteve confinada ali, presenciara diversos acontecimentos pra lá de absurdos. Já lutara contra grande parte de seus piores pesadelos, buscando ser forte o suficiente para vingar a morte dos pais. Acreditava que poderia _derrotá-las_. Sua mãe ainda estaria viva se _elas_ tivessem ouvido suas preces. Seu pai ainda a levaria para a casa da avó todo dia, se _elas _não fossem seletivas demais. De qualquer forma, se contentara com a perda. Precisava esquecer parte de seu sentimentalismo para se afogar na raiva que a consumia aos poucos. Dessa forma ela se tornara destemida. E era assim que acertaria as contas. Era assim que a jovem as levaria para baixo, acabaria com elas. Só precisava de um pouco mais de tempo.

Os sons se tornaram quase imperceptíveis, mas mesmo assim ela nãos os ignorou por completo. Os olhos atentos agora vagueavam pelo vazio, e tudo o que podia enxergar eram os troncos grossos das imensas sequóias a sua frente. Então, a sombra negra e de olhos vermelhos e brilhantes surgiu no vácuo, a surpreendendo de uma maneira não muito agradável. A primeira coisa que passou na mente da loira foi que seria destruída naquele momento, por estar causando tantos problemas. Poderia ficar quieta e aceitar seu inevitável fim, porém, demonstrando uma coragem extrema que não tinha até então, ousou enfrentá-la com o pouco que lhe restava.

— Eu não estou pisando no seu território. — sua voz saiu trêmula. — O que você quer?

A princesa das sombras nada disse. E nunca diria. Apenas continuou encarando-a com seus olhos esbugalhados e demoníacos, flutuando pateticamente em meio a densa cortina negra. Subitamente, acabando com a incompreensível tensão que se formara, a sombra se quebrou no instante em que tocou o chão, arremessando os fragmentos estilhaçados para debaixo da terra, para a surpresa de Agalia. A confusão não deixara seu rosto nem por um instante após ver a cena surreal. Não conseguia entender o porquê de aquela criatura ter aparecido depois de todos esses anos e, então, simplesmente ter desaparecido mais uma vez, não fazendo nada para impedi-la, como se a outra a sua frente fosse nada mais que irrelevante.

A confusão se transformou em medo quando sentiu o solo abaixo de si tremer um bocado, e algo sair do mesmo local em que os pedaços da sombra penetraram anteriormente. No momento seguinte, a loira era observada por um par de olhos humanos e pouco expressivos. O brilho vermelho ainda estava lá, feroz, maligno. O corpo feminino e completamente despido a causava calafrios e uma excitação imprópria para o momento. O cabelo negro e longo se misturava com a escuridão. Mas havia algo errado. _Ela estava... Estava **sorrindo**?_

Não demorou mais que um segundo encarando-a. Quando deu por si, já estava correndo novamente, mas dessa vez mais rápido, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. A criatura a perseguia com uma velocidade anormal, como um predador que persegue a presa. Enquanto corria, Agalia virou-se apenas uma vez para encará-la, e seus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas quando pôde ver perfeitamente a fileira de minúsculos dentes afiados e intimidadores na boca escancarada. O som que ela emitia era estridente, e parecia que todos os animais ali presentes resolveram acompanhá-la naquela melodia infernal.

Sam ainda estava presente, totalmente impotente, sentindo a ameaça se aproximar cada vez mais. Desejava que a jovem loira pudesse ser mais rápida, e, principalmente, desejava que ela não tivesse tropeçado no corpo inerte de alguém, logo se ajoelhando ao seu lado, como que para ter certeza de que realmente estava sem vida.

— Teressa! — o grito saiu estrangulado quando a moça reconheceu o rosto pálido.

Agalia jogou-se por cima do corpo da garota, abraçando-a enquanto seus olhos umedeciam involuntariamente. Não contava com aquilo. Precisava de todas envolvidas para fazer dar certo. _Onde estava Sappheire_, era o que a jovem se perguntava em meio aos soluços. Mas nem sequer teve muito tempo para pensar a respeito. A criatura já estava sobre as costas da jovem, distribuindo profundas mordidas por toda a extensão do pescoço ao ombro direito, aproveitando o estado de torpor que a moça apresentava.

Ela gritou. Sam gritou. Após disso, os olhos foram fechados lentamente, impossibilitando o moreno de ver algo. Mas ele ainda podia sentir. Os olhos da jovem ainda estavam fechados quando sentiu o corpo sendo arrastado pelas pernas. Ele desejou a morte, mas de nada adiantou.

Alguma coisa lhes dizia que aquilo estava longe de acabar.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Eve Ackles: **Eve, querida! Viu como eu sou rápida em atualizar? Pois, é. Eu acabei demorando por muitos motivos, tanto pessoais como profissionais. Mas agora acho que "estou de volta", já que consegui (com a ajuda da Suzy) reescrever todos os capítulos.

Olha, você não faz ideia do quão feliz eu fico por saber que está gostando da fic, e que achou o capítulo 8 perfeito. Tamdam, mexemos nele também u_u. Auahsuahs' Lilith? Bem, ainda não. Mas tenho esperanças de que ela aparecerá muito em breve para a Santa Ceia. Ahaushaush'a [ai que pecado].

Sim, eu meio que gosto de criar personagens originais e jogá-los na frigideira para um doce e quente refogado de problemas. E sério que não gostou do Seth? Ahaushuas's sou suspeita para falar, mas acho que você vai odiá-lo mais ainda.

Hey, não foi a única que pensou que ele seria capado, sabia? Aahuahsuah's Ótima ideia!

Bem, a gente reveu (e muito) aquela cena toda da Jes-seca correndo atrás do Sam e tals, fizemos uma boa esculpida no que a querida Waldorf's escreveu da primeira vez, e então fizemos uma cena mais _aceitável_, entende? Se você ler de novo, espero que não se decepcione... ***IDIE**

Ficamos extremamente felizes que esteja gostando tanto da fic!

Beijos e até os próximos capítulos, fofa!


	10. E Se Eu Quiser Morrer? (part 2)

Beta: **Constantin Rousseau**

* * *

Capítulo 10: **E Se Eu Quiser Morrer [part. 2]**

* * *

A lâmina estava milimetricamente posicionada sobre o pescoço ensanguentado de Seth. As mãos trêmulas de Dean denotavam toda a incerteza do ato, mas a força desnecessária que as mesmas utilizavam para segurar o cabo do objeto, assim como os olhos vermelhos e raivosos do rapaz, fixados no corpo abaixo de si, deixava visível o seu desejo latente em fazê-lo. Desejo esse, que parecia acima de qualquer outra coisa.

— Acha que ele será capaz de fazer? — a loura perguntou com um pingo de excitação nas palavras, nitidamente animada com a cena.

O moreno apenas a lançou um olhar indiferente e meneou a cabeça em descaso, voltando a atenção para o que se desenrolava na sala de sua casa. Estava ali há algum tempo, na companhia de Ruby, observando tudo como se estudasse cada movimento do mais velho, como se tentasse concluir algo a respeito do Winchester. A jovem havia permitido que Cohen pudesse observar o que Dean presenciava; _ou seja_: ver a ilusão completa. O que significava que também via a si mesmo fazendo coisas vergonhosas que nunca pensara em fazer.

— Se você não tivesse me transformado em uma piranha, talvez ele não precisasse disso. — respondeu seco.

E isso talvez pudesse ser, de alguma forma, verdade. Quando ele pediu à mulher para ajudá-lo em algo, tinha ciência de que a loura não hesitaria, independente do que fosse pedido. Mas a moça era esperta, e não faria algo em troca de nada, mesmo que não o pedisse explicitamente. Sua diversão na maioria das vezes era suspeita e definitivamente perturbadora; quando não envolvia mulheres, envolvia derramamento de sangue. E se por acaso o sangue fosse demasiado atrativo, a besta era atraída. Aí sim o circo ficava completo.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando Winchester começou a deslizar a lâmina pelo pescoço da ilusão, mesmo que lenta e levemente. Uma linha fina e vermelha se formou imediatamente, contrastando a pálida, mas recém avermelhada pele sensível. Naquele momento, por algum motivo qualquer, Seth sentiu que **nunca** conseguiria se aproximar de Dean. Por um lado, sabia que estava sendo equivocado porque _jamais_ agiria como uma garota de hotel qualquer como as de Louisiana. Por algum motivo, aquilo fazia com que se recordasse de Johnny, seu irmão mais novo de apenas treze anos que aparecera em sua porta lhe pedindo um lugar para ficar. Para Seth foi impossível não chegar à conclusão de que o irmão caçula havia sido imprudente, assim como ele fora há muito tempo, tentando fugir para longe do legado que os perseguia. Contudo, o choque foi quase físico quando o garoto disse a Seth que, assim como o restante da família, seu pai estava morto. Johnny não entrara em muitos detalhes porque o semblante desnorteado do irmão não o permitia fazê-lo. Contou apenas que, como não mais possuíam a isca perfeita, os caçadores passaram a usá-lo para realizar as tarefas mais arriscadas. Um dia a caça virou presa, e o garoto foi o único que escapou com vida da "aventura".

Quando foi indagado sobre como conseguira encontrar o irmão, Johnny apenas disse que uma moça tinha lhe informado a localização correta e o ajudara até metade do caminho. Só anos mais tarde Seth descobriu que Ruby era essa tal garota. Lembrava-se claramente do quão amedrontado ficou ao perceber que a loura não era _nem um pouco_ humana. Com o tempo finalmente aceitou o fato de que ela não era uma ameaça. Pelo menos não a eles, e não enquanto tudo estivesse sob controle.

— Bom, eu gosto de ação. — finalmente respondeu, a voz tornando-se áspera e levemente distorcida, despertando o rapaz de seu súbito momento repleto de nostalgia.

Seth repousou sua mão sob ombro da jovem e apertou suavemente. Apenas um gesto conhecido entre ambos, porém um tanto significativo. Então, de maneira lenta, as feições de Ruby se tornaram mais suaves.

— Eu sei que gosta.

**[-x-]**

Não se lembrava de muita coisa, para ser exato. Talvez porque não houvesse coisa alguma a ser lembrada. Agalia, a garota com quem dividia o corpo, ainda se encontrava desacordada e, pelo que o corpo o permitia sentir, estava sentado e com as costas escoradas no tronco de alguma árvore. Sam, que esteve presente o tempo todo, sentiu quando foi arrastado por entre as folhas e pedras sem muito cuidado, os ferimentos queimando lentamente como se fossem brasa em chamas pela extensão do ombro direito ao pescoço. Então, sem mais nem menos, a dor passou. Parou. Simples assim, do nada.

"_Deixe-me entrar..."_ A voz penetrante ecoava em sua cabeça não pela primeira vez; cada vez mais frequente e cada vez mais perto. Fora isso o silêncio era absurdo, quase assustador, e talvez até proposital. O rapaz gostaria de poder abrir os olhos e conferir o que se desenrolava a sua frente, mas sabia que não poderia a menos que a jovem resolvesse fazê-lo.

Como uma resposta urgente ao pensamento de Sam, Agalia mostrava os primeiros sinais de seu despertar. Ela levou a mão até a têmpora, onde massageou por alguns segundos, e então, instintivamente, desceu até o ombro, sentindo a pele uniforme e macia. Os olhos se arregalaram quando se lembrou do que havia acontecido, e passando a mão de forma bruta, quase violenta, finalmente percebeu que não mais havia nenhum ferimento ali, e sim um desenho conhecido; o tradicional símbolo anti-possessão. Agalia ficou mais assustada do que surpresa.

"_Não temos muito tempo. Deixe-me entrar..._"

Com exceção daquelas palavras, todo o resto era inaudível. Os olhos percorreram pelo local, e bastou pouco mais que alguns segundos até conseguir avistar Sappheire, aparentemente desacordada, a uns cinco metros de distância. Ambas estavam no que parecia ser uma clareira limpa, circular de maneira tão perfeita que chegava a ser sobrenatural. No meio existia uma fogueira não muito intensa que já se apagava. E ao seu redor, várias árvores se fechavam em um abrigo sombrio e escuro. Agalia se levantou imediatamente, e no momento em que deu seu primeiro passo em direção ao corpo esguio da amiga, pôde sentir que algo estava errado. E seu instinto estava muito mais que correto.

As sombras se moveram no interior da selva, e um a um os habitantes da aldeia se tornaram visíveis. Os familiares rostos não sorriam ou expressavam emoção alguma. Apenas fitavam-na vagamente com os grandes olhos negros, repletos de uma escuridão tão profunda que um calafrio percorreu sua espinha. Para a surpresa de Agalia, Teressa, sua amiga, estava andando rente a eles; impassível, descalça e pouco suja de terra. Não _poderia_ ser ela, poderia?

Mais uma vez a moça se viu tentada a fugir, embora se sentisse desnorteada. Mas fugir para onde? Desde que recebera a sentença de morte, não havia sido ideia _sua_ combatê-las? Quais alternativas restaram? O pânico começou a tomar conta de seu corpo, e agora mal conseguia controlar seus pensamentos. Ela havia tocado a pele de Teressa momentos ou horas atrás, e podia jurar por tudo que é mais sagrado que a amiga estava morta!

Por acaso a jovem se lembrou do pentagrama desenhado em seu ombro, e aquilo a fez entender imediatamente o que acontecia ali.

"_Precisa ser convidada, não é?" _foi o que pensou_, e_ aquela descoberta a fez ficar ainda mais confusa. Por que não foi morta por Kalessa, o espírito da floresta?

— Vejo que acordou. — a conhecida voz soou impetuosa. — Você e suas amigas me causaram muitos problemas, sabia? — fez uma breve pausa, e por um momento Agalia e Sam poderiam jurar ter visto um lampejo vermelho nos olhos da moça — Mas esse é apenas um dos motivos por ter vindo aqui pessoalmente. — completou com um sorriso desdenhoso.

"_Diga sim ou morrerá." _Foi o que a voz disse antes de se tornar um sussurro incompreensível.

A jovem levantou-se sentindo uma pontada na cabeça. Parecia estar ferrada mesmo, que mal teria? Não cogitou muito, e no momento em que um sonoro _sim_ saiu de sua boca, não tinha mais controle sobre o seu corpo; Kalessa tomara posse dele por completo, tamanho seu poder, e agora a jovem tornara-se sua própria hospedeira, uma simples marionete. Não havia sensação mais esquisita do que aquela.

— Estava esperando a sua visita, Ciana. — foi o que sua boca pronunciou.

Do outro lado do campo, o sorriso de Teressa murchou visivelmente. Disfarçou a frustração como pôde, mas os três — Sam, Agalia e o espírito — puderam perceber claramente a boca se mexendo sem som por um tempo, em busca de palavras que não vieram.

— O quê foi? — Agalia perguntou. — Por que ficou tão quieta de repente?

— Você é muito estúpida se pensa que...

— Oh, não. Não, não, eu não penso **nada**, querida. — cortou a outra. — Você sabe que eu não gosto de pensar.

Elas se encararam em uma disputa muda. Os olhos de ambas se desafiavam em uma batalha invisível, anunciando o imprescindível duelo de titãs que começaria a qualquer instante, com consequências arrebatadoras para tudo que as rodeava. A raiva e o ódio há muito haviam consumido as entranhas da princesa das sombras. Ela poderia colocar um fim naquilo, afinal de contas.

— Você me baniu para cá, lembra disso? — as pupilas dilataram completamente, e então fechou os olhos para voltar a falar em seguida: — Aposto que nem remorso você sente.

Servindo como amostra gratuita do poder de Kalessa, em um simples cerrar de punhos todas as testemunhas vieram ao chão. Os espíritos impuros, assim como as almas, queimaram-se visível e rapidamente a sua frente, clareando o espaço por um breve momento. Sappheire ainda continuava imóvel como antes.

Pateticamente assustada, porém mantendo a postura ereta e confiante, Teressa ainda permanecia de pé. Mordeu com força o lábio inferior quando se viu frustrada por não ter conseguido expulsá-la daquele corpo. _Esperta_, pensou ao enxergar o pentagrama desenhado no ombro da outra. _Dessa forma ela não pode ser forçada a sair. _

Aproveitando o visível desconcerto de Ciana, o espírito antigo que agora habitava o corpo de Agalia decidiu mostrar toda a sua exuberância antes de deferir seu próximo golpe. O par de grandes asas, cuja pele era fina a ponto de ser transparente, se materializou no espaço vazio atrás de si, e o cabelo louro ricocheteava para todos os lados, inclusive contra seu próprio rosto, mesmo que nenhuma brisa pudesse ser sentida. Por um momento Sam recordou-se do ocorrido no bar, do olhar da loura e dos cabelos ao vento; havia uma semelhança singular naquilo, mas que ele não soube descrever ou tampouco associar.

Quando o corpo feminino se pôs em movimento passando a correr velozmente em direção a assustada Teressa, Winchester permitiu-se pensar que logo tudo acabaria; que logo estaria de volta à casa de Jess e que se esqueceria daquele pesadelo se fosse preciso. Mas não. Nada acabou. Porém alguma coisa havia mudado. As pernas não mais se movimentavam com destreza, e a velocidade o abandonara. Seu movimento cessou, e o corpo ficou estático, como uma estátua.

— Não posso cobrir você sempre que alguém te desafia. — ao lado de Ciana, uma mulher de cabelos ruivos, que outrora estava imóvel junto às demais pessoas caídas ao chão, falava calmamente, porém com notório ar de superioridade. As sobrancelhas arqueadas deixavam-na com uma expressão desafiadora — Por que está com medo? Ela não é mais nossa irmã.

— Sei disso, Kyahra. — apressou-se em responder, visivelmente aturdida, piscando lentamente. — Vamos puni-las e ir embora, eu não quero mais ficar aqui. — num movimento simples, virou sua cabeça a fim de avistar o monte de carne humana agrupada ao seu redor. — Temo que a balança será rigorosa conosco novamente.

— Daremos um jeito. — acalmou a outra enquanto afagava-lhe o rosto pálido — Mas nem por isso devemos deixar nosso orgulho de lado. A morte delas não será em vão, pode ter certeza. Elas servirão de exemplo para que ninguém mais ouse nos desafiar.

Ciana tinha certeza que para a outra não se tratava apenas de orgulho. As almas que sua irmã costumava mutilar não lhe causavam muita satisfação. Ela preferia arrancá-las do envoltório natural, mesmo que raramente, e esfolá-las à mão enquanto ainda estavam frescas, antes de o julgamento as corrompê-las. Mas é claro que havia consequências. Uma alma inocente que fosse ceifada por qualquer uma delas, sem motivos plausíveis, equivalia a dez almas pecadoras, segundo a balança. Agalia e Sappheire, assim como Teressa, eram culpadas por causarem a confusão, então poderiam ser mortas sem maiores problemas. Por outro lado, as vítimas de Kalessa, as almas dos habitantes da aldeia, seriam "pesadas" pelo simples fato de o espírito fazer parte da Trindade Absoluta. Mesmo expulsa para o mundo humano, a princesa das trevas ainda compartilhava o laço fraterno com as irmãs, e isso era o que bastava.

— Nossa irmã se certificará para que todos saibam que a justiça foi feita. — continuou. — Não é mesmo, querida?

A figura imóvel e em posição de ataque fitou-a com olhos raivosos. _Familiares_. Então foi arremessada com brutalidade contra uma árvore, e o corpo inteiro amoleceu consideravelmente. Mas um sorriso foi visto antes de Kyahra enfiar sua mão na garganta da outra e retirar de lá algo extremamente brilhante. Ciana se aproximou mais para observar tamanha beleza. Então, aproveitando a considerável distância que tomara da outra, e também surpreendendo ambas as irmãs, Sappheire levanta-se e de imediato se põe a correr rumo à floresta.

— Vão atrás dela! — Kyahra gritou com fúria para o alto, guardando a alma em seu ventre. No momento seguinte tudo o que pôde ser ouvido foi o farfalhar de asas e o grito estridente das três gárgulas que surgiram acima de suas cabeças. A moça então se voltou para a irmã sentada desconfortavelmente no chão. — Se acha muito esperta, não? Pedindo para que sua amiga fugisse... Sempre a mesma coisa. — concluiu decepcionada, lembrando-se dos tempos antigos — Por que você nunca aprende a lição?

— O que você vai fazer? — indagou Ciana, curiosa, colocando-se ao lado da mais alta.

— Vou arrancá-la daí de dentro, é claro. —um sorriso maldoso foi lançado à irmã apreensiva que observava de perto — Talvez ficar presa à floresta já não seja uma punição severa o bastante para alguém que sempre desobedece às regras, não concorda?

— Havia me esquecido o quão santa você é. — Kalessa respondeu debochadamente e cuspiu na face de Kyahra. Um tapa na cara foi a resposta que sua irmã lhe deu.

— A mesma impulsiva de sempre. — então ficou quieta, organizando seus pensamentos e orquestrando seu veredito. — Mas poderá ter muita utilidade. — murmurou consigo mesma após pensar numa maneira de ao mesmo temo puni-la e resolver parte de seus problemas. Subitamente lembrou-se de que alguém ainda estava consigo, então passou a mão gentilmente sobre seu próprio ventre, sentindo a agitação persistente. — Não se preocupe... Você e sua amiga também terão.

Kyahra rasgou a pele do ombro de Agalia com a unha, e, assim como fez antes, voltou a colocar a mão na garganta da jovem. Mas ao invés de retirar algo brilhoso e ofuscante, o que de lá saiu foram apenas trevas, uma fumaça negra e densa. A última coisa que Sam viu antes de os olhos serem fechados para sempre foi a imagem turva, onde as duas irmãs de mãos dadas se beijavam fervorosamente.

**[-x-]**

O moreno deu graças a Deus por ter saído daquele pesadelo. Nunca na sua vida pensou que ficaria tão feliz em ver Moore outra vez, mesmo que agora não a visse com os mesmos olhos. Sam e Jessica estavam sentados à mesa, nos mesmos lugares de antes, um olhando para o outro sem saber o que dizer. Havia confusão nos olhos do jovem e expectativa nos da loura.

— Agalia?

— Por favor, me chame de Jessica. Não respondo por esse nome há **muito** tempo. — foi o que respondeu.

Sam, por impulso, começou a perguntar coisas aleatórias sobre tudo o que passou. Algumas pontas foram presas, e quando o moreno perguntou o que havia acontecido com a moça que fugiu, Jessica disse que seu destino foi pior que a morte. Sua alma foi mesclada ao espírito da floresta, e desde então as duas são uma só; ambas condenadas a driblar ceifadores e colher almas para quitar uma dívida que não as pertence. Sam não precisou perguntar a Jessica o que havia acontecido com ela.

— Ciana e Kyahra me têm como uma empregada qualquer. Me deram poderes incríveis para fazer o trabalho sujo, já que não podem sair de seus postos com frequência. — relatou — As fiéis escoteiras de Lúcifer sempre estão lá embaixo, caminhando pela jaula, aguardando ordens vindas _do mestre_.

— Lu-Lúcifer? — tartamudeou — Mas elas não eram deusas?

— Nunca foram. A adoração que recebiam apenas as fortalecia e nada mais. No começo dos séculos elas eram conhecidas como Os Oráculos. Quatro mulheres lindas e imortais, criadas pelo próprio Diabo para prever o futuro.

— Você disse quatro? — Sam perguntou. Sua atenção estava estritamente focada na conversa.

— Samah foi destruída por Lilith quando descobriu que ela havia se deitado com Lúcifer. — explicou.

A boca de Sam foi comicamente moldada em um "o" de surpresa, e os olhos vaguearam o vazio, tentando encontrar um pouco de sentido no que escutava. Nunca fora um rapaz religioso em demasia; acreditava nisso ou naquilo, mas na maior parte do tempo duvidava de tudo que fosse anormal. Porém, nesses últimos dias a anormalidade foi sua única companheira. Contudo, escutar aquele tipo de coisa sem usar um pouco do bom e velho ceticismo era uma tarefa bem difícil, quase que impossível.

— E é aqui que você entra. — a loura falou, fazendo com que o olhar perdido do jovem encontrasse seus olhos ternos.

— Eu? — espantou-se.

— Samah era a mais bela das irmãs. Após Lilith, obviamente, era a mais desejada também. — Jessica suspirou calmamente. Em seu semblante era visível uma paciência incomum — Lúcifer disse que mataria suas três irmãs se ela recusasse a se deitar com ele, então acabou aceitando. Ela teve uma visão depois disso: viu a si mesma no deserto, segurando uma criança de olhos negros.

— Não vai dizer que sou eu essa criança, porque se for eu juro que...

— O quê? É claro que não! Isso foi há milênios atrás! — Jessica sorriu e então continuou — Enfim, de todas as irmãs de Samah, Kalessa era a única em quem ela realmente confiava. Então decidiu lhe contar tudo, desde a ameaça até a recém gravidez e o significado de sua visão. Kalessa a ajudou com a fuga para o mundo exterior, e quando suas irmãs descobriram o que ela havia feito a baniram imediatamente para uma floresta na Grécia, onde ficou aprisionada por centenas de anos. Samah, em sua forma humana, foi acolhida por um grupo de nômades egípcios até que pudesse dar à luz a um garoto, quem ela chamou de Godrick. — após isso, Jess ficou quieta.

— E então? — indagou impaciente. A jovem engoliu seco, antes de continuar:

— Bom... Quando Lilith descobriu o que aconteceu, sua intenção era matar a oráculo naquele exato momento. Porém Lúcifer a impediu, dizendo que o filho que ela carregava no ventre seria essencial para a sua liberdade. Godrick precisava ser protegido para que um dia fosse sua única esperança de andar livre sobre a terra novamente. Lilith concordou, mas assim que o garoto completou três anos, em forma de cão selvagem ela matou e comeu Kalessa. — Jessica começou a ficar nervosa — Acho que isso é o suficiente por hoje, não acha? Além do mais você deve estar cansado, e...

— Eu estou dormindo, esqueceu? — Winchester rebateu secamente. — Termina logo.

Jessica suspirou outra vez. Não devia se preocupar, já que estavam seguros ali, dentro da mente de Sam. Ninguém poderia ouvi-los, a menos que... Não. Ninguém poderia ouvi-los. Só que ela sabia o quão difícil foi para o jovem saber que John não era seu verdadeiro pai. Contar a verdade a Sam poderia deixá-lo ainda mais instável, e, analisando minuciosamente a situação atual de sua sanidade, Jess temia que ele pudesse surtar a qualquer momento e ir direto para a boca do tubarão.

— Godrick ainda vagueia pelo mundo em diferentes formas; num dia um velho, no outro uma criança. Há muito tempo ele vem tentado fazer o que seu pai lhe pediu, e acho que dessa vez ele finalmente obteve sucesso.

— Sucesso em quê? — pediu impaciente — Me diga de uma vez!

—Você precisa entender que eu nunca estive de acordo com isso, Sam. **Nunca.** Mas Ruby e eu devemos agir como se estivéssemos! Nós conseguimos conquistar a confiança delas. — a voz era um sussurro — No andar de baixo, um demônio chamado Alastair reuniu um grupo de protestantes; eles saíram de lá há algum tempo, assim que tivemos a certeza de que você... — fitou os olhos curiosos do rapaz, sem ter coragem o suficiente para continuar — Eles não são os únicos que não concordam com a ideia de ver Lúcifer fora da jaula. O Céu também se impôs, mas conseguimos o apoio de alguns. Os oráculos previram isso, previram uma guerra. Então nos mandaram aqui, para "proteger" _vocês_.

— Vocês? Quem mais vocês estão protegendo?

— Seu irmão. — disse relutante — Ele será tão importante nisso quanto você.

Sam explodiu internamente ao ouvir aquilo. Dean. Seu irmão. Envolvido em seja lá o que _isso_ era. Não podia ficar pior, podia? Era como se Sam o arrastasse para o buraco consigo, mesmo sabendo que essa não era a sua intenção. Então por quê? Por que Dean também fazia parte daquela loucura quando nem mesmo ele, Sam, sabia exatamente do que se tratava? O impacto daquilo foi tão grande que, por um momento, a imagem de Jessica a sua frente pareceu falhar, como se estivesse desaparecendo.

— Jess... — o cômodo rodava vertiginosamente a sua volta. — O que eu tenho a ver com tudo isso?

A pergunta saiu quase que automática. Embora ele houvesse cogitado a hipótese, não havia como ter certeza se não a perguntasse. Ela possuía respostas. Respostas que John não pôde lhe dar, e que certamente desconhecia. Respostas que poderiam mudar completamente sua maneira já demasiado deturpada de encarar os fatos. Ele podia estar enganado, é claro. Mas em todo o caso, ele precisava saber.

— Você é o filho de Godrick. Bom... Um deles, para ser exata. — ela viu o estado de Sam e foi até ele, agachando-se ao seu lado e colocando a mão gentilmente sobre seu ombro — Você foi o escolhido, Sam. Você **trará** Lúcifer para este mundo.

É. No fim das contas ele não estava enganado.

— Me tira daqui!

**[-x-]**

— Isso já perdeu a graça, Seth. — Ruby falou em meio a um bocejo. — Eu pensei que ele te cortaria em pedaços e que tentaria os esconder debaixo da pia.

O moreno a olhou com cara de poucos amigos, e depois voltou a fitar um Dean extremamente abalado sobre o corpo imóvel estirado no chão. Os dedos de jovem estavam roxos de tantos socos que havia deferido, e seus olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar. Ele entrou em um estado de choque após ter tentado acabar com a própria vida; o que Ruby, é claro, havia impedido.

— Você não deveria ter pegado tão pesado. — O mais alto a repreendeu. — Espero que dê um jeito nisso.

— Não se preocupe, ele não vai se lembrar de nada. — foi o que respondeu entediada — Agora sabemos que ele não é de brincadeira. Aliás, se eu fosse você, a partir de agora manteria minhas mãos a uma distância bastante segura desse rapaz.

Seth adentrou o cômodo sendo seguido pela moça, então se aproximou cauteloso do Winchester. Tocou-lhe o braço de leve, mas o outro não esboçou nenhuma reação.

— Ele pode me ver? — perguntou com o olhar pidonho à loura encostada no sofá.

No momento seguinte Seth era observado por um par de olhos verdes e assustados. Havia mais que confusão ali. Era uma mistura de incredulidade e desespero. Havia fúria também. Raiva. Mas isso só ficou visivelmente expresso após o louro agarrar a gola da camisa do outro e o puxar para o chão de uma só vez. A mão esquerda tateou o chão, procurando a faca que outrora usara. Não havia nada ali. Não havia corpo, não havia sangue, não havia nem mesmo hematomas.

— Eu matei você! — Exclamou entre os dentes cerrados. Os lábios de Dean, próximos demais aos do de Seth, deixavam o mais novo com a nítida impressão de estar sendo desafiado.

E o pior: Dean Winchester, agora, não parecia estar ao todo arrependido pelo que _achou_ ter feito.

— Clama aí, criança. — Finalmente Ruby interveio, agarrando Winchester pelos ombros e o afastando ao máximo do rapaz de blusa amarrotada — Você já brincou bastante com ele.

A moça não tardou a acalmá-lo, e assim que tocou o rosto avermelhado os seus olhos e os dele foram fechados lentamente, como se ambos houvessem caído em um sono tranquilo. Ruby então começou a localizar os fragmentos escondidos na mente do jovem; todos que condiziam com os acontecimentos das últimas horas. Era um procedimento simples, praticamente imperceptível pela vítima e sem danos colaterais. Dean acordaria no momento em que ela cancelasse a conexão e emendasse a última lembrança que ele passaria a ter à outra lembrança artificial.

Ao canto da sala, Seth observava a tudo de braços cruzados, ansioso.

Ruby foi a primeira a acordar. Quando o moreno perguntou se ela obteve sucesso, a mesma apenas confirmou com um simples aceno de cabeça. Logo mais Dean fazia menção em acordar.

— O que estou fazendo aqui? — perguntou unindo as sobrancelhas, apressando-se a olhar para o redor em busca de alguma explicação.

"_Isso não é um bom sinal."_

— Você veio passar a noite aqui porque bebeu demais e não podia dirigir. — Ruby expôs logicamente — Não se lembra, Dean?

Seth Cohen parecia tão confuso quanto o rapaz que, por alguma razão, não pareceu ficar convencido com o que ouviu. Ruby vasculhava as remotas possibilidades de seu feitiço ter dado errado.

— Dean? Quem diabos é Dean?

"_**Ferrou!**_"

**Continua...**


End file.
